The Darkness Within
by Carson's Kitty
Summary: A member of the team is more or less human than you'd think... what happens when others start getting pulled into their world? A spooky AU entry for a local fanfic comp. First fic. *Now Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

A/N - This is my first ever fic... so please be kind, constructive critacism most welcome. Thanks to my fantabulous Beta Alder for putting up with my crazy midnight ramblings.

This is my entry for a local fanfic competition, where you have to take a crime show with a team and add supernatural elements.

Disclaimer: Not mine, in any way or form, if you sue you'll only end up with a cat... I'll try put them back in the condition I found them.

Tis AU obv, unless Bellisario has a *huge* surprise for us down the line *wink*... anyway, on with the story

*********

**Chapter 1**

Gibbs glared down at the charred remains of the body, his nose twitching at the smell of burnt flesh. This was the fourth body found in the parkland in as many weeks, all marines, all mutilated, then burnt to a crisp. Angrily he crumpled the ever present cardboard coffee cup before striding back to the van, leaving Dr Mallard and Jimmy Palmer to finish preparing the remains for transport.

Tony gazed after his angry boss, concern in his green eyes. He quickly finished jotting down the measurements before hurrying after Gibbs.

"Boss, Ziva's finished the photos, McGee is searching the area for anything to bag and tag… looks like the same MO so far though," Tony spoke quickly, not able to meet Gibbs' eyes. So far not a single shred of usable evidence had been retrieved from any of the scenes. A couple of smudged shoe prints, the tread too worn to be identifiable, course brown twine and candle wax… no trace, no prints. Nothing! And Marines kept dying.

There seemed to be no pattern to the victims either. First was PFC Carlos Delphos, six feet of Greek/Latin-American muscle, second was Sergeant Althea Turnbull, a petite blonde, third was Captain Joshua Reynaud, a member of the quartermaster staff and now Corporal Wayne Johnson, a young marine just back from his first tour of the Middle East. They were from different bases, had nothing in common, no ties to be found anywhere.

Nostrils flaring, Gibbs growled quietly as he looked over the crime scene again.

"DiNozzo, I want to know everything that Cpl Johnson has done since setting foot in the US. I need to know if he could have met _any_ of the others at any time in his career. McGee, you can look at their computers, any way they could know each other on that internet thing. Ziva, you're with me, we're going to see Johnson's commanding officer"

"On it Boss," the chorus came from his agents as they headed off to their appointed tasks.

*******

Later that evening they headed for the motel just outside Shenandoah National Park. Gibbs had decided to run a sweep of the area using the park staff, some volunteers and dogs, to look for signs of any other bodies. The motel accommodations consisted of small cabins arranged around the parking lot, each one containing two bedrooms, bathroom, a small kitchen and a lounge area. Gibbs and Tony shared one, Ziva and Tim another.

Shortly after eleven Tony knocked on the door leading to Gibbs' room.

"Boss, I had an idea about how the victims might know each other…" he started, trailing off as the door swung open to reveal an empty room. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing in the breeze.

Tony grabbed his gun and headed outside, walking as silently as he could, scanning the gloomy tree line and parking lot for any sign of his team leader. He knocked on McGee and Ziva's door.

"Psst, you guys seen Gibbs?" he whispered, when Tim answered the door. "He's disappeared from our cabin, without saying a word."

Tim looked worried, though Ziva just scowled.

"Gibbs is a big child, he can look after himself Tony." she said.

"Boy, he's a big boy, Ziva," Tim corrected her, though he looked more concerned. It was unlike Gibbs to just wander off in the middle of an investigation.

The three agents walked the perimeter of the motel quickly, peering into the trees as they went. Tony started as he caught a flash of grey flitting between the shrubs, but by the time he turned his torch in that direction there was nothing to be seen.

"Let's head back. Did you even try his cell?" Tim asked

"No…" Tony looked sheepish, beginning to think he had majorly overreacted. Something about this case had him spooked.

Arriving back at the cabin, Tony was still on edge. Gibbs' bag was still on his bed, his coat, pants, shirt and socks were neatly folded on the chair. A quick check showed his gun was safely stowed in the nightstand drawer. It looked like he had prepared for a shower… then vanished into thin air. Tony looked at the bag, it didn't look particularly full so it was _possible _that Gibbs had simply changed and gone out. He was just about to ring Gibbs' cell when he heard a noise in the bathroom.

"What the…?!" Tony jumped, he was certain the bathroom was clear before he bothered McGee and Ziva. He ran a hand down his face and shook his head, stepping clear of the door as Gibbs stepped back into his room, clad only in the motel's green towel. "Pull yourself together Tony, DiNozzos do _not_ get freaked out like little girls getting told ghost stories," he muttered to himself.

"DiNozzo, you got something you wanna say? Or is there another reason your standing in my doorway in the middle of the night?" Gibbs' voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"No Boss, ah…it will wait til morning…night," Tony fled for his room, still wondering whether he was finally losing it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N the next chapter, quite short I'm afraid, thanks and chocolate-covered-scientists again to my wonderful beta Alder, without whom this would make a lot less sense… so any misttakes blame her *wink* obviously any and all remaining errors are my own, please offer pointers just be nice! I'll play the newbie card as long as I can *grin*

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine… but if anyone could lend me a Tony I would be very very happy… actually, after what I do to him here, keep them away!

Enjoy!

******

**Chapter 2**

Gibbs swiftly changed into a clean t-shirt and shorts for bed. Sitting down, he rubbed one hand along his jaw whilst he played with his silver bracelet in the other. Seeing his team in the trees had shocked him. It had been a stressful few weeks - this case was taxing his control severely and he had needed to run, to feel the wind and the starlight.

It had been close, too close. For nearly twenty years he had kept his secret from NCIS. Sure, a few of his workmates had known over the years. Ducky had to know, would have found out for himself as Gibbs' doctor. Director Morrow and Jenny had also known, the first by design, the second by accident. Gibbs had found that the knowledge of the director was necessary, and allowed him to follow his gut with a lot more freedom. He was well aware that he would not have survived in a more traditional posting within the agency.

Morrow had only accepted his…abilities…after Gibbs had saved his life, Ducky had a talent for taking everything in his stride and Jenny…well Jenny kept his secret due to a mixture of lust and fear. Gibbs chuckled, even now he had no idea which of those were stronger in her case.

So far Gibbs had not even considered bringing Vance into the select group. After so many years and so many solved cases he had a certain amount of immunity, allowing him to go without revealing himself to the current head of NCIS. It had been torture not telling his team, but decades of secrecy plus the fear of what would happen if he did…

Abby, he knew, would accept him with no reservation. Heck she'd probably get super excited then want to run tests. McGee would be terrified, he had no doubts on that score, whether he could overcome that fear was where Gibbs was uncertain. Ziva was another certainty - she would feel threatened but resolute in her promise to Gibbs, continue to work for him, but her trust would be lost again.

Tony, now Tony was the one he didn't know about. As loyal as he was, Gibbs was sure that Tony would see the years of lying as a betrayal. Jethro was well aware that the younger man still resented the fact he had kept his first family a secret. Gibbs also worried that Tony's phobias and that old bête noire would make him run before he had chance to really process the revelation.

Gibbs sighed and lay down. This case was just getting worse and worse, these murders reeked of dark intentions and Tony was suspicious of him. He had only just managed to get back and into the bathroom without being seen. He would just have to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Chapter 3 for your enjoyment, once again all mistakes are my own, despite the beatings applied by the ever patient Alder. Would love to hear peoples opinions as this is my first foray into the scary world of fanfic.

Disclaimer: Seriously…if I owned these guys… the show would be a *lot* weirder.

******

**Chapter 3**

Early the next morning the team met up with the park rangers and several volunteers at a pre-selected meeting point. Tony split away from Tim and Ziva, approaching Gibbs with a smile, and handing his boss a coffee before getting down to business.

"Boss, after checking the Corporal's records again I found something, I don't know if it's important though. All the Marines we have found have contacted the same company within the last six years. It took some digging as its spread over such a long time." Tony stopped as Gibbs glared. "Right…getting on Boss…well all of them have purchased goods from 'Alica Domus Ltd'… they deal with occult items. I've already set Abby onto tracing what each of them bought from there. I know its farfetched Boss, but it is literally the _only _connection between them that we have found. Abby's researching the company too, see just what 'occult items' we're talking about here."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully before heading towards the large group gathering. He was in time to hear Tim tell everyone the rules: look but don't touch, flag anything that looks out of place, yell for an agent if a flag is used. Several young agents and trainees from the FLETC training had been brought in to handle any evidence found. Gibbs wasn't expecting the search to turn up any real clues to the killer but every instinct screamed that something important was going to happen today. He jumped slightly as his cell rang loudly in the semi-quiet.

"Gibbs," he barked, scowling in response to the person at the other end.

"Jethro, it's me…" Ducky's voice came over the phone "I just got the blood results back from Abby and I am afraid it is as we feared. The same chemical traces in the blood and the cause of death is poisoning by Aconitum, more commonly known as Monkshood or…"

"Wolfsbane," Gibbs finished for him, cutting off the M.E. "Well, it just confirms my suspicions Ducky. We should be back tonight or tomorrow, depending on the search."

Gibbs shut his cell and growled, causing DiNozzo to give him a nervous look. Shaking his head Gibbs just gave the order to start the search and headed off with his group, anger evident in every line of his body.

Tony dithered, torn between following his boss and demanding answers, and going with his own group of civilians. With a small growl of his own he jogged after his group, flashing a pretty blonde ranger his trademark smile as they headed off to their assigned search area.

*****

Several hours later Tony was wiping the sweat from his forehead and cursing nature. His daily runs kept him in good physical condition, but scrambling around in the undergrowth was proving a strain. He had shed his jacket a couple of hours ago, this October was proving to be unusually mild with temperatures in the low to mid 70's, though it was still quite humid. Altogether unpleasant for extended hikes, especially as he had to spend so much of his time stooped low to avoid branches.

Slapping another bug, Tony was just about to radio Gibbs to check in when Sally, the blonde ranger, called out to him. Looking up he saw a petite woman scrambling through the brush towards them. She was no more than five foot five, maybe five-six at a stretch, with dark red-brown hair shot through with copper highlights. Her freckled skin was mildly flushed from her exertion, though Tony guessed she was normally quite pale. He made his way over to Sally quickly and waved the other volunteers to stay where they were sitting, having been on a water break when Sally spotted the other woman.

The redhead pulled up when she saw Tony and Sally, her posture indicating a battle between running either towards them or trying to get away. Even from a distance Tony could see her harsh breathing and wide eyes.

"Wait, I'm a Federal Agent, you're safe with us," he called, keeping his voice as calm as possible. To his relief that seemed to make up her mind and she made her way towards his group, panting, though Tony wasn't sure if it was from panic or the effort of running through the undergrowth.

"There's bodies… lots of them," she said, watching Tony carefully and trying to regain her composure.

"Whoa…hold on a minute," Tony kept his movements small and slow as to not startle the woman. "First of all I need to get some details from you, then can you take me to where you saw them?"

She nodded, still tense and uncertain. She looked him up and down, as though judging whether to trust him, her nostrils flaring as she breathed deeply through her nose. Finally she gave a curt nod.

"Fine. My name is Rhiannon McLeod. I'm a photographer and writer, which is why I was way out in the middle of the park on my own…I'm doing a book on some of the native wildlife and currently doing the autumn photography. I should be able to find my way back…it isn't far and I didn't exactly try to hide my trail." Rhiannon pulled off her pack and reached inside for a bottle of water.

Tony peeked inside as he had the opportunity, spotting some pretty serious digital photography gear, far better spec than the NCIS issue cameras. He smiled slightly, impressed at how quickly the girl…Rhiannon…had regained her composure. She was showing some of the 'typical' feistiness he had always heard was associated with redheads and she intrigued him.

"Right, Ms McLeod…just before we retrace your steps, I need your age, nationality and a contact number…your cell would be perfect," Tony said with a flirtatious smile, it didn't even waiver as she gave a half embarrassed, half flattered giggle.

"Umn…not sure why you need the first two…but twenty-six and British and if you give me a moment…" Rhiannon searched through her bag before pulling out a somewhat battered business card. "Here you go, both my mobile…sorry, cell, number and email…and please, call me Rhi."

"Why thank you Rhi, please…call me Tony…now, let's go find this site and then we can see about getting you out of here." Tony smiled warmly, deciding the day had improved immensely.

Rhi smiled to herself, the mask of fear fully dropping from her eyes briefly as she looked over her shoulder, back the way she had come. She inhaled deeply, savouring the scent of the forest, before turning back to Tony, once again looking troubled by what she had seen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Chapter 4, hot off the email :-p

My poor, poor beta must be regretting agreeing by now. Alder, I will get you the confectionary-coated-physicist of your choice once the entire thing is uploaded!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people are finding the style/pacing ok, this is the first fiction that has been seen by more than a couple friends. Plenty more to come, I promise…

Disclaimer: Not mine, though if a certain Mr B ever feels particularly generous I _could_ be persuaded to take them. Or I could babysit? Please? Aaah well… enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"Boss, you gotta come see this. Body dump, at least four, maybe six bodies. South-west corner of my grid," Tony's voice came over the radio, startling the grey haired agent.

"On my way. Secure the scene and get the others in, I'll bring Ducky," Gibbs responded tersely. His gut was still telling him there was something wrong. He looked around as he walked through the trees, though nothing seemed amiss. Even the animals seemed to be acting normally, or at least as normally as he had ever seen.

*****

It took the rest of the team almost two hours to reach Tony's position. They were able to move much faster than he had, as they weren't sweeping for evidence as they went, merely following the path marked out by Tony's group. He had already sent the volunteers out to search the surrounding woods for any evidence, though he had them leave a large area around the scene for the professionals to scour.

Gibbs approached the taped off area to see Tony talking to a small auburn woman. Beyond a quick thought on how Tony always found a pretty girl to talk to at any scene he ignored them as he glanced over the scene. With his attention on the grisly display he missed the way Tony's companion suddenly tensed, her head raising and nostrils flaring as she looked around.

*****

"Hey…hey it's ok," Tony said soothingly, mistaking Rhiannon's reaction for distress at the scene. He put his hand on her arm and stroked it gently, trying to calm her down. He was so focussed on her troubled hazel eyes that he missed the change in the wind, it started to swirl around them in preparation for a storm.

Tim looked up at the sudden deep growl from Gibbs as his head whipped round and he glared in Tony's direction. As Gibbs stormed over there Tim couldn't help but think Tony's incessant flirting had gotten him into trouble once again.

"DiNozzo, what the hell is going on? Why are you chatting instead of processing the scene?" Gibbs all but snarled as he reached his senior agent. Tony looked up in shock at his tone, Gibbs had never responded this way to him questioning a witness before.

"Boss, this is Rhiannon McLeod, a writer/photographer from the UK, she was here photographing the local wildlife and stumbled on the site. I've got her camera here, she loaned me it to take scene pictures after mine packed up…Rhi, this is my boss, Special Agent Gibbs. If you can just go through everything with him again, I'll just go over the scene with the rest of the team and meet Ducky," with that Tony gave Rhi a reassuring smile before hastening away from his inexplicably angry boss.

Watching his senior field agent reach the others and ensuring they were out of earshot, Gibbs took Rhi's elbow in a firm grip and led her to one side. He ignored the way she tried to make herself look smaller and wouldn't meet his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, his voice low and dangerous and his eyes glittering with fury. "This is _my _territory and you have no right to be here without _my _permission."

Rhiannon ducked her head and shied away from his anger, though his grip on her arm prevented her moving far.

"I'm here for the same reason as you!" she hissed, a small measure of bravado returning, "The Council sent me. We suspect your murderer is from Europe, a rogue who came by the Knowledge by chance and is trying to use it with no training. The Council reported no active Pack in this territory so I was assigned to stop this."

Gibbs used his infamous glare, impressed as Rhi managed to meet his eyes, overriding her natural inclination to back down. He hadn't been in touch with the European Council since '91, when he had informed them of Shannon and Kelly's murder. Come to think of it he hadn't contacted the American Council in the same amount of time.

"What business is it of the European Council? Why didn't you just notify our Council in Colorado?" he growled, satisfied to see her eyes widen.

"I'm here by the invite of my contact with the Colorado Pack. She is the highest ranking female in the Council, Jeni said I was needed, that my skills and experience with this…type of killer…would make it easier for me. Funnily enough, _she_ didn't mention an Alpha I needed to approach either." Rhi replied with a growl of her own, fear making it harder for her to control her temper.

"What, you a bounty hunter? Or just known for sniffin' around trouble?" Gibbs was beginning to enjoy himself, pleased that she wasn't just rolling over and whimpering for mercy. Most youngsters he'd come across couldn't stand up to an Alpha like himself.

"No…what I am is none of your business," Rhi snarled, finally managing to pull her arm free, though she made an effort to calm herself when she noticed the three younger agents watching her and Gibbs with undisguised curiosity.

"Red…whilst you are in _my_ territory then it is very much my business," Gibbs gave her a feral grin. "Here's my card, my home address is on the back. When we release you from the scene I want you to go _straight_ to D.C. and wait for me there. Help yourself to the contents of the fridge…but _do not_ leave that house for _any _reason…understand? That is an order, Red, and I _will_ get the Council to back me up if necessary." Gibbs used his height advantage and powerful presence to loom over the smaller woman and intimidate her. It worked too, he knew from the way her pupils dilated, her breathing quickened and her entire posture collapsed inward making her look small and vulnerable.

"Yes Alpha," Rhi said, bowing her head in defeat. Despite her tendency to rebel in both public society and within her own more private world, she knew that crossing this man would be a bad idea. 'Besides,' she thought with a smile, 'perhaps I'll get to see Tony again!'

Gibbs snorted, he could follow her train of thought as plain as day, even _without _utilising his abilities.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

A/N All hail Alder, High Queen of the Red Pen!, seriously, I will name my first born for her, hopefully tis a girl or he'll be a very bullied boy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, except Rhiannon, she's the only original product of my twisted little psyche, other than the story… and Bob the Invisible Stoat

A bit longer this time, enjoy…

**Chapter 5**

Tony, Ziva and Tim stared at the strange scene before them. They had finished shooting, sketching and bagging the frustratingly small amount of physical evidence and were waiting for Ducky to finish examining the remains. However, they weren't bored in the slightest - the sight of their boss intimidating the delicate looking witness was highly unusual to say the least and they all wondered what was going on.

"What do you think is wrong with Gibbs, Tony?" Ziva asked, watching as Rhi wrenched her arm loose from Gibbs grip. "He is normally nice to the witness, unless she is a suspect?"

"Well, there's no way she's our murderer," Tony said. "I saw her passport, she only entered the country again last week, she came straight from Germany…she's quite the little globe-trotter is Rhi."

"Oh…'Rhi' is it?" Ziva smirked. "And you got her number I assume?"

"Yep," Tony grinned. "Cell…though she called it a 'mobile'…Brits are weird like that…and home, and the one for the US and her email address. Hopefully Gibbs will let me interview her again"

Ziva and Tim rolled their eyes and sighed. They would never understand how Tony managed to turn their stressful job into his own personal dating service. Tim still hadn't decided whether he was impressed, jealous or disgusted with him and they had worked together for seven years! His attention was dragged back as Gibbs all but hauled the young woman towards his agents.

"David, McGee…I want you to take Ms McLeod here back to her motel, we're done with her for now. Red, you do _exactly_ what they tell you to do, and remember what I said, ok?" With that Gibbs turned on his heel and strode towards Ducky, yelling for DiNozzo en route.

The team glanced at each other before hopping to it as ordered.

*****

Tony caught up with Gibbs within a few strides. He was utterly baffled by his boss today, his behaviour was out of character, but his entire being just _radiated _a type of power and danger that Tony had rarely seen in him and he decided to try keep a low profile. Well, low for him that is.

"So, Boss…? 'Red'?" Tony grinned and waggled his eyebrows before ducking, not fast enough though, as Gibbs' hand connected with the back of his head with a satisfying _thwap_. Rubbing the back of his head and grimacing slightly, Tony decided to actually avoid antagonising his boss further today.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky spotted the approaching NCIS agents. "Before you ask, I have an estimate on time of death, but it's only very rough I'm afraid - these bodies have been out here anywhere between five and twelve weeks, all of them are dressed in everyday clothes and unlike our Marines they have not been burned after death, as you can see. I have no doubt that it is the same perpetrator though. Using a field test I have identified the Wolfsbane poison in the two most recent corpses, the others are too degraded for the field test to determine, so I will have to send samples to Abby when we get them home. You know, this reminds me of a case back in Scotland… a young man killed women who rejected him with poison from the Bella Donna… or deadly nightshade…" The M.E. started off on a tangent as he so often did, after giving Gibbs the pertinent information.

"Not now Ducky, maybe later," Gibbs said, his tone much gentler than it had been with either Tony or Rhiannon… He crouched by the remains and muttered to himself, "Untrained fool, he's not waiting for the transformation before giving them the Wolfsbane, no wonder they are dying."

Tony jerked, his eyes suddenly focussing on Gibbs. His acute hearing picked up on that last sentence and it shocked him to the core, it sounded like Gibbs knew what was going on, yet he hadn't shared with the Team or even mentioned that any of this seemed familiar. Then there was the strange behaviour around Rhiannon. The more Tony thought about her, the more _something _seemed off, though he couldn't place his finger on it. He was so deep in thought, staring at his notepad where he had sketched the scene, that he didn't notice the speculative looks that both Gibbs and Ducky were giving him.

Gibbs sighed to himself, it seemed he was going to have to reveal his secret to DiNozzo. His senior agent was far too intelligent to ignore, especially now he had noticed that something was amiss.

"Mr Palmer, let's finish getting these poor souls prepared for transport to autopsy…it looks as though we are going to be having a busy Halloween again this year," the elderly Brit called to his young assistant.

Jimmy commandeered one of the trainee agents to help him load the body bags into the van.

*****

Meanwhile, Tim and Ziva escorted a subdued Rhiannon towards the car. One of the trainee agents had managed to drive the SUV along the marked path, getting it fairly close to the crime scene. He had followed the ME's van making the walk back much shorter than the one it had taken to get to the scene. McGee and Ziva kept giving Rhiannon worried looks - where she had been smiling and outgoing when talking to Tony, she had become withdrawn since talking to Gibbs.

"So what brings you to Virginia, Ms McLeod?" Tim asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm a wildlife photographer. I write books about various locations and the animals found there, and I've been visiting this park over the last year, getting pictures over several seasons. There's a black bear family I've been following in this area of the park and I wanted some pictures before they went into hibernation." Rhiannon answered promptly but her tone held little enthusiasm.

Tim couldn't help but think of a puppy who had just seen their master…after the pup had chewed up said master's slippers. He had seen that look several times on Jethro's face, for a highly trained police dog he was certainly destructive. Tim then forgot about his dog as the SUV came into sight and he ran to get to the driver's seat first. Ziva scowled but after settling their guest into the rear of the vehicle she climbed into the passenger seat with little complaint. Tim gulped with nerves when he thought of their next training session however.

Ziva finished glaring at Tim, then turned to look at the quiet redhead in the back seat.

"So what are your plans now that you will be unable to photograph the bears? I heard Tony say that he has your camera, yes? That must make it hard to work?"

Rhiannon looked up from where she had been examining the stitching on her bag strap.

"Oh I'll be fine. Once I get to the motel I'm gonna pack up and head into D.C. and do some sight-seeing. I have my spare camera so I _could_ still work, but with all those people trampling through the woods the animals will be spooked. Also your boss wants me to be available for more questions," Rhi sighed and slumped into her seat. "Is he always such an SOB?" she asked, a small smile softening the words.

"That is just Gibbs, he is very… direct," Ziva replied. "However this case is making him on end."

"Edge, Ziva, the case is putting him on edge," Tim corrected from the drivers seat. They were almost back on the road now and conversation dried up until they reached Rhiannon's motel.

After the agents saw her safely to her room and arranged for one of the trainee agents to drop off her equipment and car from the reserves parking lot, they left her in peace. Rhiannon sat on her bed and trembled. When she had taken the assignment to track down the Rogue, she had not anticipated meeting anyone like Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Before obeying his orders she pulled out her cell, intent on calling Jeni, her contact in the US Council. Before she went to his house she wanted all the information on him as possible.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Woah, I have the fastest beta in the west (of Scotland)!!! She is the bestest, isn't she? Any and all errors are mine, sorry if the pace is a tad on the slow side but this is how the characters seem to want it *shrug* if I cut it out it _feels_ like something was cut out, weird…

Disclaimer: They aren't mine… at least not until I take over the world and claim them as my very own… Rhiannon will help me plot… enjoy the next installment

Again thanks for the reviews, this is the last update today. Hopefully the rest of the story will be up over the weekend.

**Chapter 6**

Tony looked at Gibbs, a dozen questions in his eyes. The older man stared at the road as he drove them back towards NCIS Headquarters. He had spent the entire journey trying to keep the younger agent distracted, even so far as to ask him about this big movie he had just been to see. In retrospect he acknowledged he should have _known _that would just make DiNozzo more suspicious.

"So…Boss…I overheard something at…" Tony was cut off by his ringing cell "DiNozzo," he answered, switching it to speakerphone in response to whatever was said at the other end.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!" An excited voice all but shrieked through the speakers, "there is something _really _hinky about these results on the tox screens, I've never seen this mix of herbs and chemicals. According to Major Mass Spec there are significant amounts of garlic, black-eyed Susan, elderflower, shamrock, sapphire dust, foxglove, silver nitrate and mercury! I won't even go into the chemical compounds in there, they are just _crazy_! Even by my standards…someone has been doing something really weird to these Marines, Gibbs, there may be more that I can't pick up on cos of them being char-grilled." The two men looked at each other with raised eyebrows as the excited chatter came from the phone.

"Abs…we're on our way back now, no more than thirty minutes out. Less with Gibbs' driving," Tony said, trying to get through to the Goth. "We'll head straight down to you, Ducky's on the way back too…with several non-burnt bodies for you to get samples from. Any idea what that combination of stuff _does_?"

"Well, I put them into a search engine and it brought up a sample page for a book for sale online, a shop called…Alica Domus…they claim the book is a medieval repository of spells, it was withdrawn from sale four months ago. Gibbs you are _never _gonna believe what the page says that spell was for! The creation of w…" the phone cut out before Abby could finish.

Gibbs sighed in relief. Although he acknowledged he was going to have to tell Tony the truth, the more he could delay it the happier he would be. He was also furious at the killer. Now his suspicions had been confirmed by their 'witness'…he was convinced that the body count was just going to grow. Not only was the killer lacking in morals, he was proving to be an idiot too.

"Tony, when we get back I need you to dig into this Alica Domee place, find out everything you can. Their name is coming up far too often. Track that book down, and find out what the Marines bought from there." Gibbs barked out the orders before weaving the car even more aggressively through the traffic.

"But Boss…" Tony started to object, but seeing the angry profile of his superior made him pause. "It's just that Alica Domus, means…ah…'Spell House'. Hey, at least that fancy prep school was useful for something!" He forced a smile, though it was nowhere near its usual brilliance. Tony then decided a death grip on the door would be good when Gibbs' driving became even more dramatic as the traffic eased up slightly.

*****

Back at NCIS Abby glared at the phone and considered calling them back. Just as she reached for the redial though, her phone rang. It was Tim, letting her know that he and Ziva had just left the scene with Ducky and Palmer and they would be back with more physical evidence in a few hours. McGee also wanted to follow up on the preliminary research into Alica Domus. When he mentioned the company Abby filled him in on everything she had found so far, including the news on the strange book. Once again though, her call was interrupted, this time by another agent coming to see how the evidence from another case was coming. Abby sighed and continued with her work, feeling slightly guilty for not working on Gibbs' case, but there was so little physical evidence that she really had nothing more to do until they were back.

Soon the Goth was once again bouncing along to her CD, Blood-Storm today, and working her magic on the evidence from Agent Fennels. Within a few minutes she had forgotten that hinky feeling and she didn't notice until it was nearly an hour later that she had yet to see Gibbs. Just as she was about to call him he walked through the door, bringing her a Caf-Pow by way of apology.

"Gibbs! Where were you? I was just about to call out a search party! Mmmm…Caf-Pow…you have _no _idea how much I need this! Agent Fennels and his team never bring me them and you were away two whole days! And I missed you guys. What did you find out at the scene? Do you know who's doing this? Where's Tony?" Abby was bouncing around like a bunny on a sugar high, only calming when Gibbs placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Abby…Abs… how many Redbulls have you had? And turn off that racket." Gibbs smiled… no matter how bad everything else was going he could _always_ rely on Abby to cheer him up. "DiNozzo is following up on that shop… Alica something. Can you send anything you got up to him? Now, tell me what you found."

"Well, those specific herbs and minerals are mentioned in two spells that I found, three if you ignore the silver nitrate. One is about transformation, one is for rejuvenation and the third is about eternal life. All of them are connected to Warlocks of the High Order - this is no standard back street Voodoo, Gibbs, this is serious stuff! That book was listed at $42,000 opening bid! An original illuminated fourteenth century manuscript! It could well be the only one of its kind!" Abby said, barely breaking for breath. Her interest in mythology and the paranormal made her appreciate just how special the book was and she was intrigued by the possible link.

"Is there any way to tell if those products were combined or could they have been ingested as different items?" Gibbs asked, though he was sure he knew the answer already.

"There's no way this many people had the exact same traces in them without any link. The DNA of the foxglove confirms that only one plant was refined." Abby's eyes were huge as she considered the options.

*****

_Somewhere in Washington D.C._

The young man poured over the book again. He was furious that once again his efforts had failed. When his initial attempts on people he had snatched from any isolated spot had failed he had theorized that they were the wrong _type _of person. So he had moved on to taking military personnel, assuming that their warrior nature would help him in his task. He was still failing though and that infuriated and frustrated him. Too make matters worse, his contacts in Germany had informed him of the predator even now hunting for him in America. Rumour had it that she had met up with another one of _them_ and they were both searching for him.

He smiled. This could actually work to his advantage. If he could capture one or both of them, he could use them to further his training. The man was still resentful of the fact he had not been able to locate a teacher of his art. Following the medieval instructions was proving difficult to say the least, it was hard to read and his Latin was not fluent. He didn't even notice when he started verbalizing his thoughts.

"Yes…I know who investigating the Marines… I'll take him. Either he can help me, be changed or die."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Another short one since the natural break came quite soon. I've hit a snag on chapter 12 so posting is going to slow up a touch, sorry!

All mistakes are my own yadda yadda yadda, Alder is wonderful, perfect in everyway and I *suspect* has mystical voodoo powers over the English language :-p

Disclaimer: Still not mine, though the plot progresses… Rhiannon is though, not that I have any control over the devious wench

**Chapter 7**

Rhiannon grumbled to herself during the entire drive to Gibb's house, complaining about the man, the weather and the killer. At the moment she wasn't sure which she was most angry with. The phone call to Jeni hadn't yielded anywhere near the results she had hoped for. Rhi had wanted a Council pardon, allowing her to disobey the Alpha, Jeni had merely chuckled and told her to obey Jethro's every whim, that conceding now would be less painful in the long run. Rhi scowled as she remembered the exact words her friend had said.

"_Rhi-girl, you just back down and do what Gibbs tell you to, that Alpha could walk into Council _today _and take control and Ol__'__ Keelby would just step outta his way. Child, you listen to me now and follow his lead. Your orders are the same though, kill your target and any of his…creations. They cannot be controlled and must be put down, as soon as possible.__" The older woman'__s tone was deadly serious as she said the last part._

"_I understand__.__" Rhi had replied__. "I still don__'__t like the idea of killing innocents though. Will you be calling Gibbs?"_

"_No child, if he __wishes to talk, he will call me. He has the number.__" Jeni hung up the phone with a delicate click, leaving Rhi to roll her eyes, she had yet to meet an Alpha of either gender who had managed to master basic phone manners._

Standing outside Gibbs' house at last she hovered at the door - she hated admitting that he made her nervous but it was the truth. She paced for a while before growling at herself and started to look around the front door, looking for a hidden key. After about five minutes of searching her cell rang.

"Forgot to tell you, the door's unlocked," Gibbs voice came over the speaker.

"Oh, well that saves me breaking in then," Rhi replied, inwardly cursing herself for not trying the door sooner. But seriously, who left their door unlocked for several days and nights in this day and age?

She heard him hang up and shook her head. Alphas…you couldn't help but wonder why nobody shot them sometimes.

*****

Gibbs chuckled as he hung up the phone. She might be a huge inconvenience, but Red was certainly going to make his life more interesting. It would be…entertaining…to have a Clan member around for a while. Apart from the odd visit with his Dad and those at Stillwater, Gibbs had avoided seeing any Clan members for the last couple of decades. Rubbing a hand through his hair he growled softly, he already felt the need to run again. Maybe he would take Red out tonight, show her a trail or two. If he was getting wound tight at his age and experience, a youngster like her must be crawling out of her skin.

*****

Tony watched his boss from across the bullpen. He hadn't seen Gibbs so tense in years, not since Ari…and considering everything that had happened in the intervening years, that meant this must be bad. The fact that the boss had been acting so suspiciously also had the younger agent on edge. At thirty-seven he was an experienced agent, but something about this case was giving him the heebie-jeebies. It didn't help that it was approaching Halloween, his least favourite time of year.

Deciding to try to tame, or at least bribe, the beast, he stood up and grabbed his wallet, badge, gun and coat.

"Hey Boss, just gonna head out and get coffee while the search runs, can I get you one?" he called, strolling out of the bullpen at Gibbs' curt nod.

Tony smiled to himself. Hopefully once he'd got Gibbs a cup of his favourite toxic brew he'd be able to question his mentor about the day's earlier events. As it was, on his return he found the entire Agency to be in lockdown after a hacking attempt and by the time everything had calmed down, Gibbs was gone for the night. After debating heading over to his boss's house he decided it could wait till tomorrow. After all, what difference would one night make?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Aaaand chapter 8 for your enjoyment. This is the start of the action-y bit so the pace will be picking up in future chapters (I hope… this thing has a life of it's own)

4.7 billion thanks to Alder, the ever marvellous beta. If this story suddenly stops tis because she has beaten me to death with Fossets Law of Grammar or something equally hideous.

Disclaimer: Not mine, if you want to sue my worldly possessions are - 2 cats, a grumpy doc and a twisted sense of humour… not really worth the legal fees.

**Chapter 8**

Gibbs was relieved to get home without needing to have 'the talk' that DiNozzo had been angling for. In a rare move he locked his door, before unlocking it again. Deflection was one thing, but a locked door would be too much if Tony _did _decide to call round tonight.

On entering his family room he froze, trying to identify what was wrong. That was when he spotted Rhiannon, curled up in an armchair and fast asleep. He smiled to himself, in the half light and asleep Red looked so innocent. After a few calls made to both Councils on the drive home he had found out a lot more about this rebellious youngster. She was, as she said, twenty seven years old…he knew that within the Clan, looks were highly deceiving as to age. No-one would believe his true age for example. He had also discovered she had a truly _impressive_ record when it came to hunting down rogue Clan members or others who threatened the Clan and their kin.

Her profession of author and photographer allowed her access to any country on Earth, and she always flew beneath the radar. He was impressed, no agency anywhere in the world even knew she existed. All other bounty hunters he knew within the Clan had a country or two that they avoided these days. But then again, who would suspect a tiny auburn photographer of anything nefarious?

Settling in the chair opposite his guest he thought about the calls he had made earlier that day. Jeni from the Colorado Pack had been a fountain of knowledge, though she seemed worried the girl was heading for a burnout, or worse…she no longer cared about her own safety in the hunt. Peter and Cecile from Europe were also worried that although she would bring no attention to the Clan, Red was simply going to disappear one hunt, whilst her prey would live on.

Peter had admitted to being her cousin and claimed she had become a bounty hunter after the loss of most of her family to a rogue the year before. The renegade had killed her parents, two brothers, both grandparents, four uncles, an aunt (Peter's own mother) and thirteen youngsters, all had been slaughtered. All that remained of her own kin were herself, one brother, two cousins and an uncle. According to Peter, Rhiannon had severed all ties and become a loner, thirsting for vengeance against _all_ rogues. In fact, she was walking that fine line before she herself turned, according to European and African rumour at least.

Rhi stirred as Gibbs watched. Waking, she stretched, going still as she identified the Alpha's presence in the room. With a nod to him she finished working the kinks out of her body. She was nervous, though she tried to mask it. In his vicinity she was more than aware that he was powerful beyond anyone she had ever met, his ability to work in such a high stress and people orientated environment without being detected was testament to that.

*******

A part of her still wanted to rebel, to refuse to follow his orders… After all, she had a lifetime of ignoring Alpha's wishes, her own father, elder brother and cousin had all been Alphas in their own right. Now only Peter was left, though her remaining brother, Mark, seemed to be taking over their father's position in the family. At thirty-nine and with his own family, Mark was a good choice to lead their branch of the Clan.

"You seem to be feeling at home," Gibbs observed, secretly amused as he saw Rhi's thoughts ghost across her sleepy face. "You eaten?"

Rhi shook her head. Despite his instructions to help herself, she had just looked around before curling up to nap. The search for the rogue was proving to be exhausting - she had already tracked him across three countries and over twenty kills. Despite being afraid of his power, Rhi felt she could trust Gibbs, that he would never harm her without cause. It was the only reason she'd been able to sleep in his house and then remain in this muddled state upon waking.

With an amused snort Gibbs left the drowsy girl and set up in the kitchen, efficiently getting steaks and baked potato cooked and onto plates. Rhi had drifted into the kitchen after him and watched him. After being used to Tony's restless energy or Tim's nervous questions on the occasions they had eaten in his home, Jethro found her silent observation a strange experience. He was still trying to work out whether he liked the quiet or distrusted it when she spoke.

"Why are you letting me stay Mr Gibbs? You could have just banished me from this district, heck, even the country, if you wanted…Jeni told me a little about you…" she trailed off, eyes slightly large as he was suddenly looming over her.

"First, just call me Gibbs…you're here because I don't trust you to follow orders. That instinct was pretty much confirmed after a few calls I made today. Peter had some interesting tales…" Gibbs struggled to hide a grin as she flushed. "Also, we'll have more luck working together. Though you're to keep your distance from DiNozzo… I have to tell him about me, he's suspicious and smart, but I don't need him knowing about you too, you listenin' Red?"

Rhi couldn't hold his eyes as he stared her down. He was fully using his status to put her in her place and she knew that he expected absolute obedience.

"Yes Alpha," she whispered, annoyed when the traditional answer forced its way past her lips.

"Good girl. Now, eat up and I'll take you to my running ground, don't know about you but I need to get out and get rid of this energy," Gibbs smiled, backing down from his dominant stance. It wasn't the kid's fault he was so wound up.

"Don't call me a kid!" Rhi glared at him as she finished up her steak. The silver haired agent just smiled at her as he ate his own. Spending time with Red was going to prove interesting.

*****

The following morning Tony headed into work early. He had some digging he wanted to do before confronting his boss. He whistled tunelessly as he collected his order of coffee and pastries from the coffee house near the Navy Yard, he grabbed one for Gibbs just in case he was there already, but paid extra for the reusable thermos cup just in case.

Juggling the beverages, Tony reached for his phone as it started to ring, recognising the ringtone as the one he had assigned to Gibbs' cell.

"Hey Boss, am just about to get into the Navy Yard, I can see Bill at the security booth…yeah… Yeah…? Ok, see you soon, Boss? I need to ask you some…" Tony stopped talking with a grunt as someone banged into him, nearly causing him to drop both his phone and the drinks. "Hey, watch it buddy…! Uh…" Tony swayed as the sudden nausea-inducing swirling of his senses became overwhelming.

"_DiNozzo?! Tony? What__'__s wrong?__"_ Gibbs voice was tinny and distant as the forgotten cell slipped from Tony's numb fingers.

Tony gazed at his now empty hand in shock, not noticing as he dropped the drinks and bag of croissants. Everything was blurring and the last thing he saw were the brown eyes of the man who had jostled him.

"_Tony?! TONY?!__"_ Gibbs sounded frantic.

"Boss… thin' I nee' you," Tony managed to say as he hit the ground and the darkness pulled him under.

"Don't worry NCIS-Man…you'll see your boss again…just not quite yet," an unfamiliar voice said as he fell into the void.

* * *

A/N Now... do I get chapter 9 up tonight? or leave you all waiting til tomorrow?

*insert evil laugh of choice here*

My secret whumpy side gets a chance to play with our favourite Woobie, but tis worth it I hope!

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews guys!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N well… since I have 22 reviews (yay! Go me!) here's Chapter 9. Warning… tis Tony Whump Galore

Lady Alder, has once again proven that the (red) pen is mightier than the sword and carved this into a readable addition to the story. Chapter 12 has finally submitted to being written… so hurrah!

Disclaimer: If they were mine I would just film it… Rhiannon says she belongs to no-one.

**Chapter 9**

Tony woke to find himself strapped to a gurney. Peeling his eyes open slowly he bit back a groan as the light triggered a splitting headache. The accompanying dry, sticky mouth and nausea let him know that he had indeed been drugged. He tugged at the straps holding his wrists and ankles to the sides of the bed, there was no give at all. Struggling for several minutes just made him feel even more trapped and chafed his skin. Raising his head he could see a good portion of the room, or rather, cage. It had thick bars and looked like it was a jail cell from an old western, the type with John Wayne as the tough talking sheriff.

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo…so glad to see you are awake," Tony whipped his head round, trying to see the owner of the voice. They were out of sight, somewhere beyond the bars.

For the first time Tony noticed the IV taped to his elbow, he stared in horror as an automated release allowed a purple fluid to start making its way down the tube and towards his trapped limb. Automatically tensing his arm Tony's eyes widened in panic.

"No…! No no no no, you don't need to do this! What is that stuff? Hey, what are you doing to me?!" he yelled, thrashing in the restraints until blood started to seep from wounds at his wrists and ankles. "You do realise kidnapping, drugging and murdering a federal agent is just gonna cause you a whole _heap _more problems? My boss…my boss doesn't like people messing with _his _people…last couple that tried it? Let's just say they are rather less…alive…than they were."

The hidden figure chuckled, amused by the frantic man's pleas and threats. The sluggish substance was now entering the NCIS agent's body. Tony stilled, his eyes wild and still, focused on the point the mysterious fluid entered his vein. He could feel it, a cool, soothing sensation followed by a horrible burn, like orange juice on a mouth ulcer.

"What is it? Why are you doing this?" His voice lost the anger that had previously infused it, now it was closer to terror. Tony's fear and loathing of hospitals was thoroughly working against him and robbing him of rational thought.

"Oh, just a collection of herbs and things, an old recipe. Traditionally taken orally, but then it requires many doses and an element of luck for it to work - this way leaves nothing to chance, Agent DiNozzo. May I call you Tony? This method also means it only requires three days… Oh you are _so_ lucky Tony. I will make you so much more than the pathetic creature you are now," the voice continued, the educated French accent carefully modulated and precise.

Tony screwed his eyes closed and gritted his teeth. It had been less than five minutes and his entire body felt like it was on fire, with ground glass in his veins. His breath came in sharp pants as he tried to fight the agony, to hide his weakness from his enigmatic foe. His eyes soon flew open though.

"As for your boss… I do hope he comes for you. In a few days I will even let him know where you are. To see his face when he realises what you have become…that he will be duty bound to kill you…!" the voice was sounding almost maniacal, even through the fog of pain his mind was trapped in Tony could hear the madness. For the first time in a long while, Tony was truly scared.

As the pain grew in intensity Tony started keening in distress, his jaw still clamped shut against the screams that fought to escape. After what seemed like an eternity he fell into blessed darkness, his thoughts spinning away. Just before it fully claimed him he managed to gasp out a short plea.

"Gibbs, find me…."

*****

NCIS headquarters were a hive of activity. Gibbs had commandeered two more teams to help in the search for his senior field agent. McGee was tracking down all electronic leads he could think of, including all cell phones in the area at the time of Tony's kidnapping, Ziva was…persuading…all local businesses along the street to hand over copies of any sidewalk footage on security cameras, Abby was going through the mess of coffee, pastry and Tony's cell looking for any trace. Gibbs was pacing the floor between his and DiNozzo's desks and growling at people.

Tim was carefully _not_ questioning Gibbs about the presence of Rhiannon, sitting in Gibbs' seat, and the young agent was working away as fast as he could. All of them knew they had only three days in which to find Tony alive, possibly less.

"Boss, I've left that search running, as well as sending a request for any information on similar crimes to Interpol, and the Police Forces in France, Germany and Britain… Boss, I know Ducky says that the killer kept them alive for three days after capture…but Tony…well, you know how Tony is with people…he tends to upset bad guys…" McGee stuttered to a halt at the murderous glare in Gibbs' eyes.

"We _will_ find him, alive - I haven't given him permission for anything else McGee… I'm heading out for coffee. Red, with me," Gibbs stormed out of the bullpen with Rhi close to heel, it was getting close to oh-four-hundred… almost twenty-four hours from Tony's initial disappearance and they still had nothing.

*****

Tony woke with a jolt as a bucket of icy water was poured over his head. He desperately tried to gulp down as much as he could, he was parched and his throat raw from the screaming he had done the previous afternoon. The Voice, as Tony now thought of him, had returned several times through the previous day…days? He was no longer sure how long he had been here… At each appearance the Voice had mocked him, tormented him with ideas of what would happen when Gibbs came. The bag attached to his IV was switched for one containing a dull green fluid, that one brought a different pain, a headache beyond anything he had ever experienced.

Tony gave a croaking cry as he saw a fresh bag of the purple fluid, he was verging on delirious and barely holding onto coherent thought. His wrists and ankles were now just crusted sores where the restraints had held him, his skin covered with sweat. He noticed that whilst he was unconscious his captor had changed him into a pair of scrubs pants and nothing else, though several electrodes were now stuck to his chest and arms.

"Tony, so glad you have joined me again…it's time for your second round of treatment! I have to say I am very impressed with you so far. The others were all begging for mercy by this point, you…you have just come up with some _very _interesting ways to punish me… Oh, and threatening me with your precious Gibbs…you will soon see him for the Monster he truly is, that you will also be… See you soon Tony!" The Voice faded into the distance as a click signaled the release of the compound. Tony whimpered before bracing himself for another round.

*****

Gibbs stormed into the Director's office.

"What do you want Vance?" he snarled "I am rather busy trying to find my missing agent."

"Gibbs… I know you are worried about DiNozzo, the rest of your team has barely slept since he was taken, hell, you even have your damn _witness_ helping out – we will be having words about that after we get your man back... I called you in to say you have two units of marines at your disposal to run searches. We will find him Gibbs." Vance looked coolly at the silver haired man as he paced frantically. He had never seen Gibbs this obviously agitated.

*****

Tony let out a silent scream. His voice was long gone…the restraints had also been replaced with new bands, softer and placed further up his arms and legs to avoid the damaged flesh from the old restraints. They were now pretty much decorative anyway, Tony was too weak to make any serious escape attempt, the raised metal rails more than enough to keep him on the bed.

Tear-blurred eyes watched as the last of the third batch of purple liquid emptied from the IV tube. He would have sobbed if he could, the pain rapidly fading to a dull ebb as the drugs were absorbed. His murky green eyes were dull as he relaxed into the damp mattress, they struggled to focus on the figure in doctor's scrubs and surgical mask as he came in. This was the first time he was conscious as The Voice came to him. His head was gently raised and a bottle of cool water held to his lips. Drinking thirstily, Tony began to sink once more towards oblivion. He was briefly aware enough to wonder if he was acclimatising to the drugs, since he had remained conscious for the entire bag this time. The thought was soon lost to the swirling, comforting peace of unconsciousness.

The man watched Tony sleep. The smile that formed was a horrible parody of joy, a true glimpse at the madness within.

"Soon…soon your revered 'Boss' will be forced to try kill you, I don't think he will do it. In fact, my wonderful beast…_you _will probably kill him for _me!_ Oh, it will be just wonderful…when you can't disobey me of course." He almost danced with glee.

*****

Rhi was searching the wooded area she had been assigned with three marines. As she padded gently through the undergrowth she carefully evaded her team mates. Dropping to her knees to inspect a half hidden canister, she realised her mistake when it started to hiss - within moments she was collapsing into an insensible heap, surprised shouts from the marines ended by gunfire. An unfamiliar voice approached.

"Ah, perfect…the little annoyance that has followed me across the globe…you will prove an ideal subject too. Even better, you won't require the medicine…"

* * *

A/N 2: I know I know, 2 chapters ending on kidnappings is a naughty… chapter 10 goes up when I reach 30 reviews (or tomorrow, whichever comes first)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah hah! Chapter 12 is finished and beta'd ahead of schedule so here's chapter 10... I am only just writing 13 so you'll have to wait til tomorrow for any further updates, otherwise there's going to be a few days with nada as I don't know when Alder can beta chapters 13-15 (drafted, just turning them into actual narrative rather than bullet points :-p)

Uploaded early cos a) am impatient and b) someone bribed me with COOKIES… who in their right mind says _no_ to _**cookies?!?**_

Disclaimer: you know it by now…

Nearly forgot! All hail Alder… she can heal the sick-minded, raise the dead-tired and make the lame-jokes walk.

**Chapter 10**

Tony woke up again to a now unfamiliar sensation. His body was utterly free of pain, in fact - he felt great! Though he was still incredibly weak: he could barely rattle the light restraints. He tensed as the brown-eyed man entered his cell, no longer in surgical garb.

"Tony! You are looking _much _better, you seem to have adapted very well so far. Now I can proceed to the final step and we will be finished!" he actually clapped in excitement.

"Wha'…" Tony cleared his throat and tried again, "What have you done to me…? I feel…different," he began to get agitated, pulling at the restraints.

"Well, since you have been _such_ a good boy and taken all your medicine I can tell you. After all, it's too late now, you have had the final dose of the transformation liquid… I have given you a _great _gift Boy, the gift of strength, powers beyond comprehension… You are now a Homo Sapiens Lycus…a shape shifter. A were-wolf to be precise." Tony realised the brown eyed man was The Voice, before the answer fully sank in and left him breathless.

"You what?" he gasped weakly, laughing in disbelief. "You think I'm some monster from the movies?"

"Oh no, Tony…not just the movies…in fact you already know some were-wolves." The unknown man giggled in delight at Tony's confused look, "Why yes, your beloved boss, Gibbs, and that pretty little thing you met in the woods."

Tony weakly fought against his bonds. This couldn't be true, everyone knew were-wolves were mythical creatures…like vampires, or fairies. The only logical answer was he had been captured by a mad man. The man grabbed Tony's jaw and raised a bottle full of an amber liquid.

"Now I just need to give you the Wolfsbane formulae, and you will be mine to command, to control... Open wide, my little beast." He was speaking with a lyrical cadence, his French accent sounding more exotic than before.

Tony's mind raced, he had to stop the madman from poisoning him, but how? Then he remembered the strange comment made by Gibbs back in the woods.

"Wait! Umn…no rush!" he rattled the restraints slightly, "Ah…not going anywhere…what do I call you? And don't you know _anything_ - geez, looks like the boss was right to call you an amateur - fine, feed me that stuff if you just want yet another failure." Tony was desperate…the more he could get the guy talking, the more time Gibbs had for finding him alive.

"You may call me Gerard, or Master, as you will soon…and what did your boss say exactly? You are correct I suppose, why rush when I can enjoy your distress?" Gerard smiled, causing Tony to swallow convulsively.

"Well, you know…you'd _think _you'd realise all these bodies show you are screwing up somewhere. The Bossman saw it straight off once we got the unburned bodies - you are giving them the Monkshood stuff too early, you know… Force-feeding people a deadly toxin _does_ tend to leave them a little bit dead…just sayin'…" Tony grimaced as painful muscle spasms started.

"Ah, that does make sense I suppose…though forcing you to drink it after your first change _will_ be more of a challenge…" Gerard had a thoughtful look upon his face. "Whilst we wait for the right time, have you looked into the next cell? I believe you are already acquainted."

Tony looked over and saw the semi-conscious form of Rhiannon, lying wearing nothing more than a hospital gown. Even as he watched she became more aware, lunging into a defensive crouch and looking around wildly.

"Tony!" she cried, throwing herself at the bars. "What has he done to you?"

"I believe I will leave you two to your little reunion… I will be back soon my pet, we will see how your transformation is progressing." As Gerard left the cell there was a remote 'click' and the restraints attached to his captive's arms and legs were released.

Tony rolled off the gurney and staggered over to the bars nearest to Rhi. His weakened legs gave out just as he reached them. The agent was shocked to see her here, locked in a cage like himself. He was still feeling disorientated and he ached from fighting the restraints.

"Tony! What has he done? How are you? Gibbs will find us soon, now that I am missing too - we can't be far from where I was taken," the young British woman reached through the bars and gently took Tony's arm, growling quietly when she saw the state of his wrist up close.

"Rhi! How did he catch you? He's crazy…something about potions…and turning people into were-wolves…He says I'm one now! And that you and Gibbs are were-wolves. He's nuts, we have to get out of here now, before he kills us both," Tony spoke fast, he was scared and confused, the drugs and torture had left him weak and beyond exhausted.

"Tony, I'm sorry…but he's not as crazy as you might think… We have to work together now, survive until your boss can find us." Rhi spoke gently…she realised that Tony was spooked, and half-convinced he was losing his own mind, but she needed to keep him calm.

Rhiannon was devastated to find out that she was here too late and Tony had received all three treatments. What was worse, both she and Gibbs were technically now duty-bound to kill him; he had no pack, no family to speak for him and take on his training. If there had been an active pack in the area then he could petition for a place, though it was extremely rare for a pack to adopt an unknown Bane-Wolf, a Were created through alchemy rather than blood. The True-Born wolves were often intolerant of any Bane-born unless they had performed the rite themselves. The use of alchemy to create new were-wolves was usually limited to humans that had fallen in love with a member of the Clan, even though the pack accepts them occasionally, their status would always be low within the pack.

"What? No! He was lying, he's crazy…were-wolves don't exist! And even if they do, _I__'__m_ not one…no way. Don't you have to be bitten by a were-wolf to change? No, it's impossible! No!" Tony pulled away from Rhi and huddled in the corner of his cell.

She could see his panicked breathing as he sat with his knees drawn up, it was obvious that he was in a great deal of pain as the change was starting to take place. Tremors wracked his body and sweat shone on his torso. Rhi wished she could do more for him. If he could be contained when Gibbs arrived then she would definitely call Jeni and make an appeal. It was only the lack of control a newly created Bane had that made them a target, they were too much of a security risk.

"Tony, please, you have to listen to me…this is going to be hard, have you got any questions? Once the change truly starts you won't be in control, so ask now," she tried to get him focussed, if she could teach him even the basics there was a small chance he would be able to control his beast.

"Fine…the stuff in the movies…how true is it? You know, full moon, silver bullets…do you go full wolf or that weird hairy man/wolf thing?" Tony didn't really want to know, but anything was better than silence. The distraction would hopefully detract from the pain he was in.

"Okay, well…full moon has little effect on us, we just like to run during the full moon when there is more light. Young wolves can only shift to a full wolf form, I don't know if Bane-Wolves, ones created like you, can ever master the hybrid form. Any bullet can kill us if we are hit in the head or heart…though in either wolf or human form you'll be a lot harder to kill now. More resistant to disease too." Rhi focussed on the positives and tried to give him confidence in his new life. "You'll also live a lot longer, and aging will slow down a lot. As a Bane-born wolf you won't achieve the same age as a True-born…but still live up to about a hundred and eighty to two hundred years."

Tony jumped, his dull green eyes momentarily regaining some of their usual shine…he was always interested in new knowledge, even if he still wasn't sure whether he believed her.

"What about the whole biting thing?" he asked, struggling to focus on her.

"Total myth, humans are obsessed with creatures biting them…only the vampires and the pixies do." Rhiannon huffed a small laugh at the incredulous look on Tony's face.

"Vampires? Pixies? They're real?! And pixies _bite_ people?!" the agent gave a wheezing laugh, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"Well, you'll have proof about the were-wolves soon enough, and aye, you'd better believe it about the Pixies…vicious lil' buggers…" Rhi was glad to see DiNozzo relaxing a little despite the pain. He only had a matter of hours before he would experience his first full change.

Tony leant his head back and panted, his chest heaving as he tried to supply his struggling body with enough oxygen. It felt like he was burning up, though if he was honest with himself, it wasn't as bad as the previous drugs…it wasn't even as bad as the bout of y-pestis.

"I _hate_ Halloween," he grumbled to himself, missing Rhi's wry smile.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Chapter 11 for your perusal. Alder is well supplied with a shiny new chocolate-covered-McKay… if you want her to beta faster, send chocolate covered physicists, apparently she likes them ;)

All remaining mistakes are mine… pronunciation tip btw Lepatier is pronounce Luh-pah-tee-ay

Disclaimer: Rhiannon has now claimed ownership… if you want to sue, she has moved into Gibbs' house, you can find her there.

**Chapter 11**

Gibbs was getting frantic, they had just discovered the bodies of the marines that had been guarding Rhi. The redhead had gone missing and Gibbs knew _exactly _who had taken her. The note had helped. Gibbs looked at it again.

_Gibbs,_

_I have a couple of things you lost__…__ I thought you Alphas were supposed to protect those around you? I will be in touch Agent Gibbs. Sadly it is too late for Agent DiNozzo__…__ Such a wonderful creature, he__'__s mine now._

_Au Revoir_

The silver haired agent snarled. There was no-one else in the vicinity so he allowed the full sub-vocalisation to come through, he could feel his teeth lengthen, even as he denied himself the change. The last time he had been this furious he had torn Shannon and Kelly's killer limb from limb.

Double checking there was no-one in his immediate area, Gibbs carefully removed and wrapped his clothes, after calling Ducky and giving him a heads up. He also called his remaining team members and told them to wait for his signal, that he would soon have a lead.

With a smooth ripple, Gibbs shifted into full wolf form. Once changed he was a silver-tipped timber wolf, large and well muscled. His brown and grey ticked coat and ice-blue eyes made him a handsome example of the breed, though not so unusual as to cause too much attention. As a wolf his already heightened senses exploded and he easily picked up on the trail of Rhiannon and the man who had picked her up. A sharp tang to the man's sweat indicated excitement mixed with fear. Gibbs gave a literally wolfish grin. Tracking would be easy - he set off at an easy ground-eating lope, carrying his bundle of clothes and weapons in his powerful jaws.

He quickly covered several miles of woodland, the trail had taken him to a loggers trail that went deep into the trees. He stopped on a rocky outcrop to survey the area after the scent of the man became more intense, he had been here often.

'_C__'__mon Tony__…__Red__…__where__'__s he hiding you?__'_ Gibbs thought, frustrated.

The Alpha reached out with his thoughts, trying to locate the other were-wolf's mind. He had often wished his telepathy worked on humans but sadly it seemed restricted to his breed. Shannon had once theorised it was so they could communicate on a human level whilst in wolf form. He growled in relief, he could pick up a faint signal from one of the buildings he could see.

Gibbs had been surprised to see a sprawling estate, almost a small town. He guessed it must be an abandoned logging village from years ago, before the land became part of the protected parklands. He crept through the tumble-down buildings until he came to what appeared to be a mix between town hall and jail. Here he could sense Rhiannon, though her thoughts were muted, confused. Anger rumbled in his chest, she was hurt…or drugged. There was another mind, angry and lost. It flickered in and out of Gibbs' awareness so he couldn't quite get a full impression of their thoughts, beyond a terrible hunger. He could only hope that Tony was with Rhi and not the owner of that broken mind.

Whoever had captured them knew something of were-wolves, the entire building had been sprayed with aniseed, masking the scents of those within, leaving him blind as to numbers and positions of any potential threats within.

Gibbs lowered the bundle of clothing to the ground behind one of the dilapidated houses. He had carefully scanned for surveillance equipment and found the only camera to be watching the jail entrance. He quickly shifted to human form and contacted his team as he dressed. A helicopter and strike force were soon arranged and Tim brought him up to speed on what they had found whilst he had spent the night running through the woods.

"Boss, the man you're tracking is Gerard Lepatier, he is a former call-centre worker and worked for the company that deals with overseas sales for Alica Domus. All four of our military victims ordered love spells and potions from the store, Lepatier probably assumed this meant they were loners and wouldn't be missed straight away. He disappeared at the same time as an almost priceless medieval document, the French Police have a warrant out on him for its theft. From what we can tell Boss, he's trying to turn people into were-wolves. There have been a total of twenty-seven deaths across Europe and America matching his M.O…he sounds pretty crazy Boss." McGee sounded exhausted, the team had barely slept in the four days since Tony's kidnapping.

"Well, now we know how he selected his victims and had access to their home address. Find out how he managed to get into the US if he's a wanted felon McGee…and get down here, I may have found Tony. Bring Ducky." Gibbs hung up without waiting for a reply.

He crept into the building, clearing each room before proceeding to the next. Eventually he reached the jail area and peering through the open door he saw exactly what he had most feared.

Rhiannon stood, chained to a central post in the room whilst in a cell a massive brown wolf paced, fury radiating in its green-grey eyes. Even as Gibbs watched, the cell door opened with a remote click and the wolf gathered itself, ready to attack the defenceless woman.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Well, since I got my 50th!!! 'story alert' today am going to post this one early. After today though posting may get more erratic, back to college tomorrow and a tonne of work to do! Will be finished by the end of the week though I hope, am planning on posting a chapter a day if I can.

Alder… my wonderful wonderful beta… I worship the very ground you walk on! Please do me the honour… of checking the next chapter? *offers manuscript*

Disclaimer: Not mine though I *did* tweak them for my own nefarious purposes… will restore to save point before putting them back in the cupboard.

**Chapter 12**

_Several hours earlier_

Tony pulled himself to his feet and started pacing. It was some time since he had woken up and the pain was beginning to recede. However, now he _itched _and it was driving him mad. He was also full of a restless energy, even the soothing words from Rhi were doing nothing to calm him now. DiNozzo was terrified, he still wasn't sure if he really believed Rhi and the Frenchman - Gerard - about the whole were-wolf thing… hell, it sounded like the plot of some terrible B-movie, or a TV series that struggled to make three seasons.

Rhi looked up as Tony gave a strangled laugh. There was absolutely no humour in the sound and his hands shook violently as he ran them through his hair. She shook her head sadly, realising he was close to a panic attack. It was more than understandable, in a few short weeks he had been working a stressful case, was kidnapped, drugged, tortured, drugged some more, found out his boss was a creature from horror movie specials and to top it off he was to apparently change into one himself. Rhi would have been more surprised if he had acted any other way, she thought he was remarkably in control of himself.

Tony spun round, staring at the door, muscles quivering with tension. A few minutes later Gerard entered, carrying a pizza box and two bottles of water. Making Rhi back up, he placed them in her cell before locking her in again. Gerard then went to stand by Tony's cell, hungry eyes eagerly taking note of the agent's changed status. Grabbing a chart he jotted down information on the restlessness, increased heart rate, breathing rate, perspiration and initial signs of aggression. The Frenchman was annoyed that he would have to wait another twenty-four to forty-eight hours to administer the final potion mentioned in his book.

When he had found the medieval text he had been unable to believe his luck. For years he had been using his position in Alica Domus to find a way to become someone, a leader, powerful and feared. The book was a detailed guide for the Lycus Mystica, the shamans that served as magical aides to were-wolves and other mythical creatures. They were skilled healers and one of their duties was to help humans who were bonded to a were-wolf and allow them to transform themselves to become a member of the Clan. The book was supposed to be a training aid and resource to be used alongside many years of training though, without a tutor in the arts Gerard had been learning by trial and error…mainly error.

A naturally slight and weak child, Gerard had been a favourite of the bullies throughout school. Instead of learning to move past his youth he instead decided to find a way to punish everyone who had ever belittled him. Believing his besotted mother, a woman who was convinced her son was a genius and could do no wrong, Gerard had grown up taking offence at every turn. His plan was to take the potion and control both Tony and Rhiannon, use them as merciless killing machines, to murder and maim all who opposed him - he was too lost in his own madness to see how anyone could find fault with his plan.

Tony growled, a low rumble that no human could hope to emulate. He stopped, shocked at the sound emanating from his own throat. This was the first thing he could identify as proof of the changes going on within his body. DiNozzo started growling again, his fear driving his anger towards full on rage… He had no control over his wayward emotions, he just wanted to hurt, to kill, to punish someone…_anyone_…in retaliation for what was happening. His eyes focussed on the grinning Frenchman just outside his reach.

"You, you did this… Why? Let. Me. GO!" Tony leapt at the bars with a roar, desperate to kill the man responsible for the torture he had endured.

Rhiannon could only watch helplessly as the agent's anger grew. To her dismay there was little sign of him being able to control his beast. Unlike a True-Born, the Bane-Born did not learn control over many years as they matured, they faced several years worth of physiological and hormonal changes all within a few hours. Very few humans were permitted to become Bane-Wolves…even then it took at least four years of study before the transformation, followed by two to five years in seclusion with their wolf family, learning to control their new side.

"Excellent…" Gerard breathed. "As soon as you are changed, my boy…then you may have your final medicine. After that you belong to me, mind, body and soul."

Tony flinched, even the soft French accent did nothing to disguise the horror implicated by those words. Rhiannon had explained the final mixture to him earlier on, the shamans had come up with a potion that could be fed to a Bane-Born wolf that could not control themselves. It bound them to the person who administered it, making them a total slave. They were physically unable to disobey and were totally under their handler's command. This was to be used as a final resort, rather than execution, if the Bane could not control themselves. If Gerard were to force Tony to take the mix then Tony would become a mindless beast, subject to his master's every whim.

Tearing at the bars, Tony snarled at his captor, once again he formed sounds that should have been impossible. Some small shred of sanity remained, causing DiNozzo to withdraw and try calm himself. His only thought was that he wanted Gibbs to come.

After some time passed, he fell into a restless slumber, allowing Rhiannon to relax and drink the bottled water Gerard had provided. The Frenchman had departed some time ago and she was parched. Tony had devoured the pizza shortly before his nap. After draining the bottle, Rhiannon realised her mistake. She saw Lepatier return, just as her vision blurred and her limbs became heavy. She tried to growl before the darkness came crashing in.

*****

Rhiannon woke with this instinctive knowledge that several hours had passed. She noted that she was now tied to the support in the centre of the room and Tony was once again awake. However instead of pacing he was curled in the corner of his cell, a terrible keening cry coming from his throat. Rhi whimpered in sympathy, she remembered the agony of her first change…the last hours before it felt like her entire body had toothache. Pain filled green-grey eyes looked at her, begging for help.

Tony didn't know what to do with himself, there was no relief to be had from the throbbing ache in every tissue of his body. Every sense seemed to be peaking as well so the lights were too bright, the sound of his own breath too harsh, the sharp scent of fear drowned out everything and his skin was so sensitive even the very air burned as a breeze ghosted across his arms.

The change when it finally came was almost a relief. Tony felt a cool sensation _flow _over him, leaving him reeling and tumbling. It was like diving into a swimming hole with a waterfall…dizzying and thrilling. When he was aware of himself again everything had changed, he had the same mass as when he was human, making him a large wolf. However his head was now much lower and his four legged stance felt alien yet natural and right, all at the same time. He could barely process all the information his senses were now supplying him with. He felt stronger than ever before and the anger from before was still overwhelming him. He wanted to…no, _needed_ to hurt or kill someone now. He needed to run and to hunt. He was dimly aware of another's thoughts, searching for something or someone but he was too busy trying to find a way to get out of his cell.

Rhiannon moaned with fear. She could sense that there was little, if any, Anthony DiNozzo in control of the mind of the wolf before her. She tugged at her bonds, if he got loose whilst she was tied then she knew he wouldn't see Rhi McLeod, friend and ally. He would just see prey. Still sluggish from the drugs she sagged in relief as she recognised Gibbs' mind as he tried to establish a telepathic link. Rhi started to cry in relief, now Gibbs was here they could figure out a way to save Tony, but even as she dared to feel hope it was shattered as she heard a click and the cell door confining the huge wolf started to slide open.

Tony snarled in triumph, he was finally free! Soon he would have the sweet sensation of blood, flesh and bone in his jaws, the sound of a dying breath in his ears. As the door opened he saw a blue-eyed man running into the room…he looked familiar. Ignoring him, the newly created were-wolf crouched on powerful legs and sprang towards the helpless woman.

* * *

A/N #2: I know, another cliffie... or rather the *same* cliffie from a different angle... am writing the rest as fast as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Chapter 13 for you all. Fairly short I'm afraid… but working on more. Other writer… do you find that the characters seem to take on their own lives and not let you do what *you* want?

Alder… thank you… thank you… thank you… once again you make Kitty-tonian an understandable form of English ;-)

Disclaimer: I own NCIS as much as I own the Sun

**Chapter 13**

Gibbs burst into the room as the beast launched. Raising his gun he took aim, his movements inhumanly fast.

"DiNozzo! Stand DOWN!" he bellowed, putting every ounce of command into the order.

To his amazement the animal blinked and aborted the attack, instead of savaging Rhiannon he ended up just crashing into the terrified redhead. Gibbs approached as fast as he dared, the gun still aimed at the wolf's head - he was taking no chances. Even though he knew the wolf to be Tony he also knew the man he was familiar with wasn't necessarily in charge of that body.

Tony crouched by the feet of his erstwhile target. He shook his head and snorted, confused. One moment he had been about to make a kill, _his _kill…the next he was twisting frantically in mid-air to obey a shouted command. He didn't know what was going on, his instincts battled the remnants of his conscious mind, both agreed, however, that when they heard _that _particular voice it was to be obeyed at all costs. Confused, he crouched low, belly to the floor and tail tucked in underneath, he looked up at the approaching man and put his ears back, an ugly snarl issuing forth.

Gibbs approached the distressed wolf with a slow but confident walk. He maintained eye contact and was poised for action - how he handled the next few seconds would dictate whether his agent lived or died. The older man was distraught, he felt that he had failed DiNozzo by not getting to him in time to stop all this, or at least by not sharing the truth. Steadily he got nearer, intent on freeing Rhiannon so she was able to defend herself if necessary.

The Bane-Wolf backed away, his troubled green eyes never leaving the cool blue ones of the Alpha. He could feel the dominant power coming off the man in waves, his scent a strangely comforting mix of coffee, sawdust and something indefinable, something that made Tony think of safety and family. He wanted to fight and to submit and to run…instead he started pacing in an almost frantic manner, body low and ready to swiftly move in any direction.

As Gibbs released Rhi from her bonds, the door to the rear office was flung open and Gerard came barrelling through. The Frenchman had been trapped when Gibbs entered the building, he had foolishly expected the Agent to await backup and strike with first light. In desperation he had released Tony, even though he hadn't yet had chance to administer the Monkshood potion. With that plan failing and all three were-wolves still alive he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Gibbs turned as he saw the rushing figure, a raised shotgun in his hands. Before the Alpha could respond the younger wolf attacked this new threat. With an almighty growl Tony had his tormenter in his grip, his powerful jaws crushing Lepatier's forearm. Gibbs was torn, he didn't want to see Tony kill in this state, yet no court would ever convict Gerard. He would just be remanded in some psychiatric facility…not a fit punishment in Gibbs' eyes. Deciding to take care of his agent first and the Frenchman second, Gibbs headed into the fray.

"Tony! Release him, now. DiNozzo! Leave him," Gibbs was thoroughly ignored as the wolf savaged the screaming figure on the floor.

Gibbs snarled and went for his most tried and trusted method for getting his senior field agent's attention and gave him a firm smack to the back of his head. What he had failed to take into account was the fact that Tony's beast was currently in charge and Gibbs only narrowly avoided the wolf's flashing teeth. Acting on instinct Gibbs grabbed Tony by the throat and flipped him, pinning the animal on his back with his jaw tilted to expose his throat, he pushed his other hand into the join between flank and hip to stop the struggling creature from trying to eviscerate him with those powerful clawed paws.

"DiNozzo…! Tony! I know you're in there, control yourself," Gibbs snarled, getting right in the face of the magnificent beast, staring straight into those strangely human eyes.

Skilfully Gibbs evaded the gnashing teeth as he continued to pin Tony to the floor. Using every Alpha skill he possessed he reached out with his mind and his aura, using both to impress the younger were-wolf with just how powerful he was. If Gibbs hadn't been so determined to save his agent he could have ended this easily.

"Easy Tony, easy boy…c'mon…you know me, trust me…stop fighting and _listen,_" Gibbs spoke calmly now, ignoring the sobbing Frenchman who was bleeding behind them.

Rhi crawled closer, the drugs were finally wearing off to a point she could manoeuvre herself. Slowly she approached the other were-wolves, she was cautious, not wanting to trigger another fight or flight response from the still tense Tony, but she had to check that he was ok.

"Gibbs," she whispered. "How's he doing?" She reached out and gently stroked the soft brown ruff around Tony's neck, admiring the bands of sand, brown and black, it gave a pleasing, rippling overall brown colouration.

"He's coming round," Gibbs replied, relief evident. "I think we'll be able to control him until we get some council members here at least."

Tony suddenly gave up all fight and relaxed into the submissive pose. Gibbs had time to see true recognition flare in the depths of the wolf's eyes as they gazed up at him before the older man released him and backed away. With a gasp the wolf arched his back and shifted forms back into a human state. Rhi, having suspected it would happen as soon as Tony consciously recognised his boss, was prepared with a blanket and clothes.

Gibbs left his agent to dress and patched up the sobbing Lepatier. Once the worst of his wounds were dressed the ex-marine made sure he was securely tied and ready for transport once the helicopter strike force arrived. Looking around the mess of the fight scene he wondered how on earth they were going to explain this to the rest of the team.

"Boss," Tony panted, now dressed and looking his superior in the eye. "I think you got some 'splainin' to do."

* * *

A/N #2: more tomorrow, I promise. Please please review, your feedback makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside *plays the first ever fic card again*

It looks like this will end around chapter 19-20... would people be interested in a sequel... I have spotted a plot bunny that seems quite catchable.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Well… that's my coursework done for a few days so I can try get this wrapped up. Please let me know if you would like to read another story with Were!Gibbs and Were!Tony.

Thank you Alder for putting up with me, you have the patience of a whole convent full of nuns… hey we should go bowling!

Disclaimer: Not mine, if they were Kate would still be around and possibly in a straight jacket from all Tony's jokes.

P.S. reviews really _do_ make me a happy Kitty… am new and insecure *huge eyes*

**Chapter 14**

Tony started pacing up and down the room. The three were-wolves had moved into the outer room, dragging the now unconscious form of Gerard with them. They had less than three hours in which to find a way to make this acceptable to the humans. Gibbs watched the anxious younger man and worried. If he couldn't calm Tony down then the agent could easily change back to his wolf form, something they couldn't afford with agents incoming. At least he had received the news that the helicopters had had to abort their flight, weather conditions had worsened, making flying in the mountains too dangerous. The team and the task force were coming in by truck.

"So, you are actually a were-wolf…not…human. _She_ is also a were-wolf and was hunting _this_ guy. And _he_ is some idiot from France who wanted his own were-wolf army….because?" Tony did another length of the room, arms waving to demonstrate his agitation.

"Tony, look…you need to calm down. Gibbs _couldn__'__t_…" Rhi spoke quietly and reached out toward the upset agent.

"Calm DOWN?!" DiNozzo turned towards Rhi with a snarl. "That friggin' _lunatic _has ruined my life…my _Boss_, the man I trusted most with my life, has been lying to me the entire time I've known him…about this, about his family…why should I even trust him anymore? And you? You act all weak and like you need saving…getting my trust…when you were probably the scariest damn thing in that park! Now I have to deal with becoming a _monster_ and you want me to relax? I don't know about you lady, but I think I'm entitled to freak out a little right now."

Gibbs took a defensive stance as he watched Tony. The younger man was showing more signs of aggression and Jethro was nervous, just because he'd been able to bring Tony down once, didn't mean he could do it again. With being in such a volatile state the new were-wolf could shift forms at any time, he had yet to learn control. Gibbs realised he had to take command of the situation now, before it got any more out of hand.

"Tony, stand down. We can't achieve anything while you aren't _thinking_," he said…on being ignored he put both telepathic and Alpha command into his instructions, "DiNozzo! Sit. Down. Now!"

Surprised, the agent in question immediately sat in an old office chair, his body obeying the order without consulting him. He had always instinctively followed Gibbs' commands, though never without at least _choosing _to follow them. He had never been afraid to question his boss and freely went his own way when he thought the situation merited it. Tony was shocked by how his newly changed body and mind responded to the present of a dominant Alpha.

"Now," Gibbs continued, happy to see the frantic motion had ceased, at least temporarily, "we need to keep you calm enough that you won't shift when around the others. They can _not _know about us, Tony, they can't know about what that dirt-bag did to you, do you understand? Obviously they'll know about the torture and the drugs, but there is a reason we don't tell just anyone about what we are. You'd end up in a lab for the rest of your life being a guinea pig! And for what reason? You'd lose any chance you have left at a normal life."

Tony just stared at his mentor, his eyes glazing as reality began to sink in. Everything had changed. He was no longer the Anthony DiNozzo that he was before Gerard captured him and worse, there was no way back. To make matters worse his senses were still spiking, overwhelming him at every turn. He wanted to gag at the metallic, sweet scent of Lepatier's blood, he could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room…his own was fit to burst out his chest. The light was fairly dim, a single bulb on a bare wire the only source, yet he could still see in perfect detail. Wiping the back of his hand across his face Tony accidentally tasted some of the sweat and blood on his hands, before he even consciously thought of moving he was over the waste basket, heaving up the remains of the pizza he had eaten earlier. When the smell hit his newly sensitive nose he was gagging again.

Rhi went to him swiftly, a bottle of water and a cloth in her hands. Gently, she helped the younger man clean up a bit whilst Gibbs took the can outside. Tony leant against the redhead and panted, he was terrified of the changes within his own body and his inability to control it.

"One question," he said weakly. "If my sense of taste is gonna be like that now…_how _can Gibbs drink that stuff he calls coffee?"

Rhi laughed, relieved that he was able to see some humour in the situation. She looked up to see Gibbs smirking in the doorway. She could feel how protective he was of the younger man and it made her glad, with an Alpha as powerful as Gibbs on his side, Tony had a chance of surviving, though the final decision still lay with the Council.

"_Do you think he'__ll be ok?" _Rhi used her telepathy to hide her worry from Tony.

"_He'__d better, I haven__'__t given permission otherwise,__" _was the only response.

Tony dozed, he was still weak from the days of torture and shifting forms took an incredible amount of energy. The two True-Born watched over him and checked on the unconscious prisoner. Tony had done a lot of damage in his attack, huge lacerations covering Lepatier's arms and upper torso. Gibbs wasn't sure whether he would make it, even if they got him to hospital. If he was honest with himself though, he couldn't find it in himself to feel any sympathy for the man. He was sorry about how it would affect DiNozzo though.

Tony jolted to fully awake when Gerard moaned. The Frenchman had developed a fever and appeared to be fighting either bad dreams or hallucinations. Tony watched, seeing the damage he had done for the first time. Before, he had avoided looking at his captor. Seeing the damage his beast had caused distressed the young were-wolf, his memories of his time in wolf-form were muted and distorted by the fact his animal side had been in control.

He started pacing again, shaking his head to try to rid it of the partial memories, of the taste of blood in his mouth. It horrified him that the memory of the taste didn't disgust him, rather it fuelled the blood-lust. DiNozzo felt the rage against Lepatier rise in him again, he wanted to kill him…however this time his human side was in control and holding his beast in check. Both of the other were-wolves couldn't help but hear and feel Tony's thoughts and emotions, his agitated state broadcasting them loud and clear.

"Tony…you need to relax, control your anger…if you let it control you then you will shift. We don't have long until the others get here," Gibbs warned. "I'd better let you know now, you're gonna have to move in with me for a while, take a chunk of leave too, until we get you trained up…you're too much of a liability 'til then."

DiNozzo battled with himself. He was determined to show his boss that he was strong enough to control this, but it was all too new and his resentment towards Gibbs came crashing down once again. Even as his logical side realised that there was no way Gibbs could have shared this, the younger agent's fears and insecurities drove him towards utter fury. He was upset that _he_ couldn't be trusted, when he was the good guy here! None of this was his fault, yet _he_ had to be pulled out the field, move in with his _boss_ like he was a little kid not safe on his own!

He turned, snarling with that deep inhuman tone, the furious man took a step towards Gibbs, feeling that cool sensation of shifting start…then it all went dark as the ex-marine's fist connected with his jaw with a resounding _click._

Gibbs shook his hand and looked down at the unconscious form of his thankfully human, agent, his sensitive ears hearing the trucks pull into the village. Relieved that Tony would now be safe until they could get him somewhere secluded, Gibbs huffed out a breath.

"At least we don't have to worry about him shifting with an audience…" he said to Rhi, turning to greet the rest of his team as they entered the room.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hey… here you go, another chapter.

Chapter 16 is being beta'd, 17, 18, 19 and 20 are drafted and I am writing as fast as I can

And not one but _two _little plot bunnies have been captured for sequels

This is the longest chapter, hence things have slowed up a tad.

Disclaimer: you know the drill…

**Chapter 15**

The journey back to NCIS headquarters was remarkably uneventful. Gibbs and Rhi accompanied Tony with Ducky, refusing to take the insensible agent to a hospital just yet. Ziva and McGee went to the hospital with Lepatier, Gibbs had made it very clear that he was to remain in their direct sight at all times.

Claiming that DiNozzo had just collapsed through exhaustion after his ordeal, Gibbs persuaded Ducky to take him to HQ and check him over himself. Knowing how much Tony loathed hospitals, Jethro wasn't sure whether he was emotionally strong enough to prevent shifting if taken to one. Since Ducky was aware of his own situation Gibbs was comfortable in telling him about Tony's changed circumstances. Hopefully the younger man would wake up in autopsy, after Ducky had chance to draw blood and do x-rays. Gibbs had a feeling that Tony would not be receptive to any medical procedures for some time, not even with the kindly old doctor.

Rushing through the medical exam, Ducky and Jethro had just managed to redress Tony before he started to wake up. They had laid him on the couch in Ducky's private office, away from prying eyes. The medical examiner had also quietly removed anything that wasn't firmly fastened down, in case Tony was…upset… by anything on waking. Luckily there were no major injuries to be found and the wounds on his wrists and ankles would heal quickly with his new metabolism.

Tony opened his eyes slowly, he was aware of the warm leather underneath him, the comforting scent of Gibbs nearby…he sat bolt upright when he detected a medicinal odour, his eyes wide and breathing rapid. He relaxed as he saw Ducky, and when he took the time to notice, he realised he could smell a faint undercurrent of whisky and wool. Even as he consciously recognised he was learning the _scents _of his friends Tony began to panic, he wasn't sure whether this came under 'cool' or 'petrifying'… Ducky quietly left the room to give the two men some privacy.

Gibbs laid a hand on Tony's head, gently smoothing the spot he would normally slap. He had occasionally petted the younger man before, as a joke…enjoying the flinch as the agent expected to be hit, then the confusion at the praise. This time, however, the agitated figure calmed under his touch. With his hormones and emotions out of control Tony needed the calm presence of a strong Alpha. The long-standing trust between them would also help in this situation, Gibbs was quite possibly the only reason DiNozzo had not turned into a murderous monster. The supervisory agent was also confident that Tony's need to impress and constant need to please him on a daily basis would also help him respond to an Alpha's lead.

Once Gibbs was confident that Tony had truly calmed down, in fact under the gently stroking hand he was once again almost asleep - the events of the last week had left him exhausted - Gibbs called Rhi into the room. She was the only other person in the building that could probably survive if Tony freaked out. The older man stepped from the room, nodding to Ducky in the main autopsy lab before heading outside to make a call.

"Jeni, it's Gibbs," he greeted the main contact of the Council. "Listen…I need your help."

"Jethro… it's a pleasure as always, what can I do for you?" came the response, calm and collected as usual.

"Jeni…I've got a newly born Bane-Wolf, I need your help with him." Gibbs actually winced, expecting the response.

"What?! You know the rules, unless approved _prior_ to transformation, all Bane-Born are to be executed when found! You know this Jethro…it's unfortunate the rogue shaman was successful, but we cannot risk having unprepared Banes running around America. Especially with no local pack to adopt them," Jeni sounded a mix of sympathetic and mad.

"Jeni…please…it's one of my agents. I _can__'__t_ execute him, and I won't let Rhiannon do it either! I can control him…hell…I'll form a new pack if I need to! DiNozzo has always been loyal to me and he's already obeyed me in wolf-form. Now, I need you on a professional basis. I need you to assess him and sign him off sick for a few weeks and me with him. We also need the use of a retreat so I can train him," Jethro willingly dropped his mask to get his point across, technically Jeni outranked him in the hierarchy and he needed her approval.

"Jethro…" she drew out his name, "fine, I'll come out and assess him. _If _I think he is trainable I will help - if not then he _will_ be put down…understood? I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone with a click.

Gibbs growled, he had hoped Jeni would side with him. They went back years, she had been considering moving to join him and Shannon in forming their new pack when Shannon was killed. Jeni had still been willing to make that move though Jethro lost all desire to form his own true territory with his life-mate dead. Jeni had instead taken herself off to the Colorado pack where she settled with her life-mate, Nicholas. Her mate had been relieved that she had been willing to stay with his pack, he had previously agreed to move to D.C. with her but had been happier remaining with his family.

After getting an update on Lepatier's condition from McGee, Gibbs headed back down to Tony. He had less than twenty-four hours to get his agent ready for this meeting. Once in the room he smiled, Rhi was curled up in the corner of the sofa, Tony leaning against her and snuffling in his sleep. The two had formed quite a strong bond during their short time of shared imprisonment.

"_Hey you__,__" _Gibbs silently greeted her. _"Jeni is on her way from __Colorado to assess him. You wanna volunteer for training duty with me?"_

Rules for training a Bane included that they must have a minimum of two trainers and be kept in isolation, at least five miles from any human…for their safety and that of any humans. They must also have passed a series of tests before they could rejoin society, proving they can control their primal side in various stressful situations. Normally seclusion and training take years but due to their jobs, Tony and Gibbs would only have a matter of weeks before they had to return.

Rhi nodded, tensing as Tony moved in his sleep, as it was he woke slowly, blinking sleepily. Already he was beginning to trust his heightened senses and as there were only the vanilla-heathery scent of Rhi and Gibbs own coffee-sawdust mix present, the younger man felt safe. Tony stretched and yawned, his jaw cracking with the effort. Looking him over with a careful eye, Gibbs was pleased to see the improvement that the nap had wrought. Though still pale and thin - the effects of shifting and the various drugs changing his metabolism meant Tony had lost several pounds in a few short days - the agent was no longer anywhere near as grey and sick looking as when they first arrived. Right on cue his stomach growled.

"Sorry," Tony flushed, embarrassed by the noise. "I've only had that one pizza since I was last here…and I threw most of that up."

"What? That was five days ago," Gibbs growled, his wolfish vocalisation coming through.

"Well…I don't know how long it's been," Tony looked down and cringed slightly, reacting to the anger he sensed from his boss.

"Hey…hey, I'm not angry at _you_ Tony, just that bastard that did this to you," Gibbs spoke gently, knowing the agent was easily spooked at the moment. "It's a total of five days since you were taken, almost two from when Red was snatched."

Tony jerked, his eyes huge as he searched Gibbs' face, checking that was the truth.

"Well, on those drugs…I didn't feel like eating…just screaming and passing out…though I was so thirsty. So thirsty…I couldn't even cry Boss, my throat was on fire…he poured water over me a few times and I snatched some mouthfuls but wasn't much…then Rhi came and we got water…and pizza. I ate the whole thing! She thought it was drugged but I didn't care…turns out it was and I slept, but so was the water…and then…then I tried to kill Rhi…and then you came Boss," Tony was babbling, the words tumbling over each other.

Gibbs started stroking his young friend's hair again, soothing him as he started to cry silent tears. The trauma of the last week was hitting him hard. With a telepathic order, he sent Rhi for food before just sitting and holding his troubled agent. At least it would be plausible that he needed to get away and recover from PTSD, as Tony's legal next-of-kin Gibbs was certain he could easily get the time too…he had plenty of vacation saved up.

Forty minutes later Rhi returned to find Tony once again dozing, this time leaning against his superior. Smiling, she just quietly opened the packets of Chinese food, letting the delicious smells wake the emotionally drained man.

*****

Jeni blinked as she stepped off the small private plane and onto the tarmac at Dulles International. The early morning sun was surprisingly strong for the time of year - wrapping her fur coat around her against the cold breeze she allowed herself to be ushered to the waiting car. As soon as formalities were dealt with she slipped inside and found Rhi waiting to greet her.

"Jeni," the young woman said, a smile lighting her face, "I'm so glad you could make it. Gibbs has Tony under control for now but it is an enormous strain for both of them. They spent the night at HQ to avoid introducing new stimuli just yet."

"Rhi, child…are _you _ok? You look a mite pale darlin'…" Jeni ran her eyes over her young friend, despite the age difference the American and British she-wolves had become close in recent months, "I want your honest opinion…can the cub be saved?"

"Truly…I think he can, if you allow Gibbs to be his trainer," Rhi replied. "There is a huge amount of trust there already and Tony is used to following Gibbs' lead. You know Gibbs…he can out-Alpha any wolf in the world. I say give them a chance, after all the final test is the crucial one"

Jeni nodded thoughtfully and sat in silence for the rest of the ride to NCIS. As a renowned psychologist specialising in PTSD and other problems associated with those that had experienced severe trauma she had been called in by various agencies over the years. Her empathic abilities as a were-wolf had greatly aided her. Most of the Clan that took jobs in the human world went into jobs that utilised their unique skills…the military, medicine, law enforcement or the fire service.

Soon the Council-woman was walking into Ducky's office. Apart from a quick trip to the showers in the early hours when there was almost no-one around, Tony had not left the safety of Ducky's suite of rooms. Jeni entered to a scene she had expected, Gibbs was standing by the door, his entire posture defensive. Jeni had no doubt that if she upset the younger man then her old friend would soon throw her out. Tony was pacing the far end of the room, his shoulders hunched and head bowed, even without her enhanced senses the psychiatrist thought she would be able to smell the fear. She was actually impressed that even when this agitated he was holding onto his human form, albeit by a thread.

"Jethro sugar, please sit on the sofa…see if you can get the cub to settle," Jeni spoke in a low, soothing tone.

"Cub?! I'm not a frickin' _cub_ lady…okay, so things are…different…but I am still a special agent with NCIS and would _appreciate _being treated like one." Tony glared up at her, still hunched.

Gibbs snorted and nodded towards the couch before taking a seat, smiling slightly as the younger man sat at the far end and perched right on the front edge. Tony was making a point of barely obeying. Jeni smiled towards the older man, from what she could see, she would be able to arrange matters and let them at least try to save the new wolf.

*****

_Five hours later_

Gibbs and Rhi steered a loopy DiNozzo into Gibbs' car. Ducky had administered a mild sedative after a panic attack had almost caused a disaster as they tried leaving NCIS. Vance had agreed to six weeks leave for the entire team, with both Gibbs and Tony gone Tim and Ziva would have been stuck at their desks, neither senior enough for them to manage with temporary team mates.

Tim was going off on a last minute state wide book signing tour to promote his latest book - Deep Six had just premiered as a movie and his sales were booming again. Ziva decided to go to Europe, she had family in France and Britain that her father had failed to alienate so far and this was the perfect opportunity to strengthen ties. Both were obviously shaken by the state of their friend, having seen Tony survive so much, they had come to think of him as indestructible.

Rhi smiled as she fastened Tony into the seat, the lightly sedated man had proved to be quite happy on the drugs selected by the ME. He was currently singing to himself and playing with his own fingers.

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? The big bad wolf? The big bad wolf? Who's afraid of the big bad wolf…? I am if it's Gibbs-y!" he sang quietly, ignoring the chuckles from the others present. "Hey, Rhi! You're here! You smell purdy…we off on a trip?"

Rhi petted his hair and slipped in beside him, he was going to need support on the journey. Gibbs had managed to pack what they would both need the previous night as she had watched over a sleeping DiNozzo and she only needed to pick up her duffle and backpack. Since the trunk was already loaded they would head straight to the cabin from here. She smoothed his hair again as he started to get upset, trying to see his boss.

"Boss? Gibbs?!" He almost whimpered.

"Right, you two ready? This is gonna be a hell of a long drive with him in that state." Gibbs growled, even as he smiled at the goofy grin his agent was giving him.

Starting the car he headed out, taking them towards Tony's new life.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here you go my fabulous readers. Thank you so much for the messages, story alerts and reviews! In response to a few questions:

No other team members will be supernatural (at least none planned) and as for relationships just wait and see. Those of you who wanted to see what Tony, Gibbs and Rhi look like when wolfie-fied - go look at my newly updated profile ;-) there are also details of the planned sequels.

A million thanks to Alder who has made these chapters feasable and readable, all remaining mistakes are mine. Next time I am near the Sanctuary set I will steal you a certain Tesla shaped actor :-P

Disclaimer: The NCIS all belong to the wonderful Mr B, I just tweaked them. Rhi is nominally mine but does her own thing.

Things are getting fairly explainey/character study for the next couple chapters... please let me know if you like/hate/love/meh

**Chapter 16**

It was almost morning by the time they reached the secluded cabin supplied by the Council. Gibbs groaned as he got out the car and stretched, they had only stopped three times in during the twenty hour drive. He had shared the driving with Rhi so he could have a break and they had stopped only for food and bathroom breaks, as well as giving Tony another round of sedatives.

Gibbs sighed, looking down at his sleeping agent, he hadn't wanted to drug the younger man but he was exhausted and still very much on edge. Tony had agreed to the pills when he had been awake after lunch, they had eaten a picnic meal in a rest station parking lot and a large dog had come bounding over to them. Tony had been unprepared for the exuberant greeting - even though he liked them, dogs hadn't always liked him back. Having a big Alsatian jumping at him and looking so wolf-like had his newly developed instincts go into overdrive and the resulting panic attack was almost a disaster. Rhi managed to lead the dog back to the embarrassed owner whilst Gibbs soothed the hyperventilating Tony.

The supervisory agent was quickly finding new ways to handle the younger man. Tony was currently in need of a lot of reassurance, still half-convinced he was going to lose everything. Gibbs kept up the tactile interaction, small touches reaffirming his presence. Rhi was always nearby too, a hand reaching out to pat an arm or leg or brush hair from Tony's face. Gibbs was still worried that Tony had willingly taken the meds before curling up on the backseat of the car. They were using a hired SUV for the space inside and the off-road capability but even so the lanky man had little room. Gibbs hoped the wolf training would help Tony get through the PTSD.

Rousing Rhi and Tony, Gibbs got them all into the cabin. From the outside it looked like a regular log holiday cabin, though large, with four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen/dining room and a family room with a big fireplace. If you knew where to look, however, there were subtle clues that this was not a normal building. The windows were firmly barred on the outside and the door was particularly solid. Inside, the door leading down to the cellar had three large bolts to fasten it closed, and again was of very solid construction - it was always worth having a secure room when a young were-wolf was in training.

All three occupants took deep, appreciative sniffs of the air around them - the windows and doors were open to air out the cabin and to their heightened senses the forest smelled divine. Gibbs nudged Rhi and they both smiled as they watched Tony. The sleep-ruffled agent was standing with his eyes closed and his head tipped back as he took in great lungfuls of the sweet air. For the first time since the ordeal had begun, Rhi truly believed the younger agent could embrace his new gifts. Though she had tried to be confident for Gibbs, Tony and Jeni, she had still had her doubts.

"_He looks happy__,__" _she nodded towards Tony whilst 'talking' with Jethro.

"_Yeah, this is the first good thing he'__s experienced with the stronger senses,__"_ Gibbs responded in kind, not wanting to disturb the other man.

It was still dark out and quite cold, so Gibbs quickly brought in their gear and closed the house up again, the few minutes open had freshened the air up inside nicely. Tony made himself useful and laid a fire in the grate, he had trouble getting it to light though. Gibbs knelt beside him and showed him how to open the chimney and added some more tinder, between them they soon had a cheerful fire going and warming the room.

"Boss… you were telling the truth, right? You can get me through this?" Tony asked, anxiety flaring briefly.

"DiNozzo…except by omission…how often do I _really_ lie to you?" the older man asked gruffly.

"Well…" Tony smiled, it was nowhere near his usual megawatt grin but the mischief was once again twinkling in the grey-green eyes.

"Tony," Gibbs spoke softly but with a very serious look in his eye. "We haven't long to do this so I need you to become comfortable with what we are as soon as possible. For the next few days either me or Red will always be in wolf-form and we'll switch regularly. Most people that go Bane are already comfortable with our lifestyle and we need you up to speed."

Tony nodded, his eyes widened but he managed to keep his breathing steady and his heartbeat only increased slightly. Jethro smiled a little, he was reminded once again just how adaptable his senior field agent was, whether it was improvising under cover, taking over when his boss ran off to Mexico or finding out he was now a creature he had believed to be imaginary.

"We're gonna be having a lot of lessons Tony, you need to learn our customs, our traditions and our history…as well as physical control over your body, emotions and senses," Gibbs said, placing his hand on the younger mans shoulder. "But just so you know, you are safe here. You want to shift, you can. Just try to control it and let me or Red know you are shifting to wolf. If you want outside you need one or both of us with you until you can control your animal side, ok?"

"Yes, Boss," Tony replied, cocking his head as he thought it over.

He looked up as the door to one of the bedrooms swung open, Rhi had gone into the room she had claimed as her own to shift from human. Smaller than either man when in their own wolf forms, she was altogether more dainty with a delicately pointed muzzle. Tony stared, absently thinking she looked more fox-like with her reddish brown coat and smaller build. She looked him in the eye, her hazel gaze was amused.

"_We European __wolves tend to be smaller, Tony, and yes - before you ask - I can talk inside your head," _she contacted him directly with telepathy for the first time.

Gibbs snorted as Tony jumped, his eyes becoming even more huge in wonder, tinged with fear. With everything that had happened he kept forgetting it was only just over forty-eight hours since his return to NCIS and he had yet to really learn what abilities came with his new status.

Rhi nuzzled Tony's hand and gave it a warm lick before nudging Gibbs and heading over to curl up by the fire. With a very dog-like sigh of contentment she lay down and immediately went to sleep. The two men watched her for a few minutes before the older man chivvied the younger one off to bed too. As he settled down himself Gibbs let himself feel hope for the coming weeks.

*****

Gibbs woke with a jump, he could hear tuneless whistling and the clatter of claws on a wooden floor. Quickly pulling on worn jeans and an old t-shirt with KCPD emblazoned across the front he headed towards the sounds. He also noticed the delicious scent of cooking bacon, his stomach growled as he realised that it was nearing eleven in the morning and he hadn't eaten since the previous evening.

"Hey Gibbs," Tony looked almost cheerful as he bustled around the kitchen.

Rhi paced slightly anxiously and Gibbs could understand why. As he often did when stressed, Tony had gone into full-on 'manic happy happy Tony' mode, a state that he slipped in to hide from his demons, and it drove those around him up the wall. Gibbs casually walked over and took over the pan before Tony could burn himself and sent him to operate the fancy coffee machine. Gibbs never understood those things - who needed fifty ways to make coffee in their own home?

Rhi settled down with Gibbs keeping an eye on Tony, and took the opportunity to head and shift back to human. Getting Tony used to their were-wolf lifestyle would require frequent changes, plus she liked having opposable thumbs at mealtimes. They all sat at the table and Rhi focussed on appearing calm and collected to help sooth the anxious younger man.

"So, DiNozzo…what questions do you have today?" Gibbs asked after the meal was underway.

"Umn…well…" Tony's mind went blank, there were so many and he didn't know which to ask first, "I know! What weird stuff can I do now? Like the mind-talk thing last night?"

The two True-Born shared a smile, anything that captured Tony's interest and gave him that animated air of enquiry he so often displayed in his work was a good thing. Gibbs was determined to try to keep the outbursts and trauma to a minimum.

"Well, you've experienced the telepathy…we can only use it between our kind and there are two types," Gibbs explained. "First, there is the 'Open' variety and it is like speech, any were-wolf within a certain area can 'hear' it. The second takes more practice and is known as the 'close talk'…that is private between two or three people and takes a great deal of concentration. Both types require a conscious effort to 'broadcast' your thoughts though, so we can't always hear what you are thinking."

Tony blinked, he had heard his boss talk more in the last two days than in the last seven years combined! The telepathy thing was cool, even if it _could_ only be used with other were-wolves. He was also very relieved to hear that it was a conscious effort to share thoughts and something he would have to learn, anything else would be disturbing and creepy…well more so at least.

"So…what else?" he figured he may as well learn as fast as he could.

"Empathy, stronger with us but with humans too, stronger, healthier, sharper reflexes, the senses you already know about, faster, stealth will be easier, and some wolves show signs of indistinct pre-cog abilities…nothing definite though," Rhi ticked them off.

Tony huffed, then blinked at the distinctly non-human sound he'd just made…he'd have to watch that. It explained so much about Gibbs, the sneaking up on people, the infamous 'gut', the ability to intimidate anything, from people to nature itself to lawyers…as he was thinking about it he never noticed the older agent leave the room. He did notice the huge silvery wolf when he returned though, and nearly fell out his chair. Tony then relaxed though, as he could _feel_ the amusement and mild exasperation from his boss.

Watching the huge creature warily as it sat in front of him, Tony couldn't help but feel he was being inspected. He was fairly certain his boss wasn't overly impressed by what he could see. DiNozzo was aware of his nerves and rising tension as he began to realise just how much he had to learn over the coming days and weeks, and could only imagine what clues were obvious to the were-wolf in front of him. Looking at where his silver-furred boss sat, head cocked and tongue lolling out of his long muzzle, the incorrigible younger man gave in to the urge and asked the question…

"Umn…good Boss…wanna biscuit?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Chapter 18 is evil evil evil and I *hate* it… hopefully will have it up tomorrow though :p

Poor Tony now has to learn exactly how to deal with what he is, let me know what you think of his journey

Alder, as always, is magnificent and has helped me hash out *sooo* many problems.

Disclaimer: If I owned these guys it would be on screen, not online :p

**Chapter 17**

Tony was feeling frustrated. They had been at the cabin three days now and he had turned into his wolf form four times and not one of those had been deliberate...once was even in his sleep. He had been having a nightmare about his time with Lepatier and woke up with a howl. On the plus side...he was doing better controlling himself when wolf-ified, he had only attacked Gibbs once and even then he had managed to stop himself.

Tony had been panting, he had shifted during a panic attack. Gibbs came running in from outside, flinging the door open with a crash and the brown wolf had whirled, launching himself at the threat before he had chance to recognise the figure entering the room. DiNozzo had once again aborted mid-air and ended up crashing into his formerly intended target. Gibbs, who had merely responded to the wave of panic and the garbled thoughts he had picked up on, had been unprepared for the assault and had been bowled over. Once he had regained his breath he soon soothed Tony back to a human state and sat down to help him through it.

"So what set that off?" the taciturn older man asked.

"It's stupid," Tony mumbled, flushing and looking at his hands as he played with the cord of the dressing gown he had shrugged on.

"No, if it was bad enough to make you shift it's gotta be scaring you - hell…I felt your fear out by the woodshed!" Gibbs replied, he dropped his tone and entered some Alpha command. "Tell me what happened."

"Well…I…ah," Tony stuttered, still refusing to look at his superior. "It was my watch…I went to put it on and remembered it's silver, then I thought about those stupid old movies and panicked cos I don't know how much is true!"

"Why didn't you just ask?" Gibbs sighed and shook his head. Rhi was out getting dinner so it was up to him to sort this one out, "Go on then, what do you want to know in particular?"

"Rhi told me some of it, before…but I kinda had other things on my mind. What from the movies is real? You know, howling, talking with real wolves, changing at full moon, allergic to silver, changing into a half wolf/human hybrid…? Oh, and why do I feel so wiped after changing? And what else can make me shift other than fear?" Tony trailed off, twisting the cord again in a white-knuckled grip.

"In order, you can howl if you want when a wolf, it's just another way of communicating, you can interact with both dogs and wolves on a much higher level than before but will take you a while to learn the language…and only when in wolf form, though they'll like you more all the time now. Once you are trained, you will always be in control of your change, moon has nothing to do with it - that myth came from people being able to see us in the brighter light. Silver is another rumour, back in the fourteenth century they thought it was a 'pure' metal and would kill so called 'evil' creatures. More powerful members of the Clan can do the hybrid form but it is very hard and not overly practical. Shifting requires a lot of energy, especially when you are only new to your powers, you just need to eat and sleep more until you adjust, and last, but not least, any strong emotion can trigger a shift…fear, anger, excitement, lust…" Gibbs tried to look the younger man in the eye and gauge his reactions, but Tony was just staring at his own hands, not blinking.

"It's a lot to learn Boss, not sure I can do it," he whispered, hands shaking again.

"Sure you can," Gibbs said gruffly. "First off, try to shift deliberately…today DiNozzo," the end part when Tony looked ready to bolt.

The younger man sighed and went behind the screen in the corner of the room, Rhi had found it earlier that day and thought he would appreciate it. Flinging the robe over the top, Tony shook himself and tried to concentrate. This was something neither Gibbs or Rhi could help him with, as True-Born wolves they had developed the ability at puberty and now it was automatic for them. Tony growled with frustration and tried visualising himself as a wolf. He had tried this several times over the three days but was still no closer to changing when he wanted to, only when he got overly emotional.

Gibbs sat quietly on the sofa, he knew his agent was suffering but there was nothing he could do to make this easier. He stood, about to call to Tony to give up for now and try later when he felt a crackle in the air and heard a surprised yelp and a large brown head peeked round the divide. Gibbs grinned - Tony had finally changed when he wanted to. It was a huge step.

Tony had been about ready to get dressed and pack it in for the day when he had an idea. Closing his eyes he imagined Gerard Lepatier, imagined him as he had stood in front of Tony's cell and prattled on about the 'exciting changes' going on. The young man gritted his teeth as the memory of his fear and fury washed over him, followed by the cool slide as he changed into a huge mid-brown wolf. He yelped as he stumbled over his paws but soon righted himself. Peeking round the screen he saw Gibbs standing by the sofa, a soft, proud smile on his lips.

"Attaboy, Tony"

*****

Tony grinned as he stepped outside in his wolf state for the first time. Sniffing deeply as he sat on the stoop, the young wolf wondered how he had never noticed these scents before. Even with his heightened were-wolf senses making the forest magnificent to his human self, it was nothing compared to the heaven his wolf self experienced. Looking over the railing he saw his Alpha, Gibbs had given Tony firm instructions before they left the cabin for the first time. It all boiled down to 'Gibbs goes first, what Gibbs says, goes… capische?'

The silver wolf watched as the younger one wriggled hopefully. He hadn't been given permission to leave the small wooden deck yet but it was obvious he was eager to come and explore the delights of the forest. After watching his agent squirm some more, trying hard to obey his Alpha, Gibbs finally relented and gave him some freedom.

"_Alright Tony, you can come down…but you stay within ten feet of me at __**all**__ times, ok? You disobey and you __**will**__ find out what an Alpha can do,__"_ Gibbs told his subordinate.

"_Yes Boss! C'__mon Boss, it smells great, where are we going? Can we go this way? Wassat Boss?"_ the younger wolf bounded down the steps and was soon sniffing everything he could.

Both wolves looked up as a peel of laughter rang through the clearing. Rhi had returned from her errands and was leaning against the cabin, downwind of the two men. She couldn't help but giggle at the antics of the younger figure, even though in his thirties as a human, Tony as a wolf still had the uncoordinated look and gangly limbs of a young wolf. Rhi herself had a similar problem as were-wolves mature so slowly. Whereas Rhiannon had the grace and agility to still look poised even when in that state, Tony looked like an overgrown puppy.

Gibbs was happy too, so relieved to see Tony this enthusiastic. As long as they could keep him busy and learning and minimising the amount of time the younger man had to brood, then this would hopefully be a resounding success. He was torn from his musings as a startled Tony started to pounce on a butterfly, only to tangle his long limbs and land in a heap. To add insult to injury the intended target landed on the long brown nose.

Once again Rhi's merry laugh rang out, this time accompanied by an amused rumble from the grey wolf by her side.

"_Yeah, yeah…__laugh it up…__**now**__ can we go look around,__"_ Tony whined, both wolfishly and mentally.

Rhi popped inside to change, soon joining them outside - shaking out her russet and black tipped coat she gave Tony an encouraging grin. Although about a third smaller than the young timber wolf she was a lot more agile, in part just because she was used to four-pawed locomotion. Tony went over with a yelp as she pounced, pinning the larger animal in his surprise. As she gave Tony's face a thorough wash Gibbs watched on in amusement. He had forgotten how much fun it could be to spend time with other wolves, especially when they were youngsters like these. After a few moments he gave into temptation and joined in the wrestling match, barking with the joy of the moment.

After a few minutes the play came to an end, Rhi had ended up losing just due to the sheer size of her opponents. Tony was once again bounding around the others and smelling everything he came across. Following his nose, he found a delicious warm, nutty scent. Forgetting his companions, the young were-wolf followed the scent, eventually into a hollow log. Sticking his head through the rotted side he gave a startled yelp as an acorn hit him on the nose. He tried to back away but found he was well and truly stuck.

Gibbs and Rhi came running when they heard the panicked, if muffled, yelps. Rushing into the small clearing they pulled up short when they saw DiNozzo, his head stuck in the side of a log and scrabbling at the wood. A few well placed blows with powerful paws soon set him free and the now laughing wolves could see the real cause of Tony's distress. A squirrel sat within the fallen tree, a large horde of nuts behind him. He continued to pelt his poor victim with acorns even as Tony turned tail and fled, hiding behind Gibbs. Tony looked up, his eyes full of embarrassment as he heard his bosses opinion.

"_Only you could tick off a __**squirrel**__ whilst shaped like a __**wolf **__Tony,__" _the older agent joked telepathically.

"_S'__not my fault Boss, that thing is __**nuts**__,__" _his agent replied, still nursing his injured pride. _"What? What'__s so funny?"_ he asked as the other two lay on the grass and panted in amusement at his unintended pun.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok you lucky people, here you go, two chapters today! Enjoy

Alder is the best and I will give her all the nut free physicists I can find.

Disclaimer: All hail Lord Bellisario… owner of all recognisable characters.

**Chapter 18**

Tony loped through the forest, exulting in the scents and sounds of nature. It was now three weeks since they had come to the Clan's retreat and he was becoming much more comfortable with his new life. The young Bane-Wolf still had panic attacks on occasion, though his uncontrolled shifts to his wolf form were now confined to nightmares. Gibbs and Rhi both calmed him and said that it was just a matter of time on that score.

At a noise in the foliage ahead the wolf stopped and crouched low. He pricked up his ears and scented the air cautiously - reaching out with his mind he managed to locate his silver and red companions, also hidden in the undergrowth.

"_Gibbs, Red…are we going for it?" _he asked.

Although Rhi was the youngest, Tony had come to accept he was the lowest ranking member of the group and had to ask permission in all wolf matters. When in a human situation he was still second only to Gibbs. DiNozzo laughed silently, it seemed Gibbs was destined to be his mentor for a _long_ time yet.

Gibbs huffed quietly to himself, his young friend was impatient with his training and eager to learn all he could. They were all aware of that deadline in two weeks time and what it meant for Tony's survival. The blue eyed wolf inched slightly further forward and spotted their quarry, a young buck. As a wolf, Tony needed to learn to track and hunt, it was vital for his acceptance within the Clan. Once his training was over the young Bane would be watched closely, in their society it would be his skills and achievements that would grant him his status, among the were-wolves, status was just as important as amongst normal wolves. Luckily, Bane-Wolves were not looked down on for not being True-Born - at least not by the Clan as a whole, there would always be bigots no matter what species you belonged to.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and get back on track, Gibbs signalled the attack. As Alpha he had the most dangerous job, slashing at the deer's tendons and risking being kicked. Rhi ripped at the underbelly whilst Tony went for the throat. It was an efficient, three-pronged attack and the deer was soon dead. Gibbs sat back and smiled to himself as the two younger wolves celebrated the successful hunt. They rolled around the small clearing, wrestling with fierce sounding yet non-serious snarls and growls. The older wolf let them have their play, anything that had Tony relaxed and happy was a good thing, and that deep reserve and sorrow he had seen in Rhi was beginning to ease up.

A quick bark had the two youngsters by his side in an instant, it was going to take all three of them to get the buck back to the cabin. Tony and Gibbs went back into the undergrowth and changed, pulling on the sweatpants they had brought for this purpose, now with hands available they could make quick work of roughly cleaning the carcass and attaching it to an arrangement of poles and straps. Tony gave his superior a baleful look as the senior agent nodded back at the trees. The younger man went and changed back, though the process was simple for im now, it still required a bit of effort. Once he was his wolf self again, Tony trotted out to where Gibbs and Rhi were waiting. Gibbs harnessed to two younger animals to the travois and went to change himself, it was too far to walk back barefoot. Once everyone was ready the strange convoy went back to the cabin, their hard-won prize carried between them.

"Hey Red," Tony called when back at the cabin - changed, showered and dressed, "which bit do we cook first? And please tell me you and Gibbs have finished butchering, I want to come outside."

"Tony! You keep calling me 'Red' and I'm gonna call you 'Cub'…ok? And yes we've finished butchering…you were happy enough killing it, yet butchering makes you go green?" she shouted back.

As DiNozzo stepped out onto the back deck and saw the neatly stacked cuts of meat, he flushed as he thought of the gentle mocking he had received when he tried helping with the butchering process. As a wolf the scents and tastes of a fresh kill were fantastic, as a human his stomach flipped and he'd had to flee. Gibbs had sent him inside to clean up - his feet and hands were filthy after running around the forest and his chest and shoulder were splashed with deer blood… _that_ was something the movies left out, the fact that anything wolf-Tony got covered in was still on human-Tony after the change back - and the younger man made coffee for everyone, at least that way he felt useful. He also found a box of ziplock bags to seal the butchered meat in for freezing. He was glad that they were butchering and cooking the deer, as much as he had enjoyed the hunt he wasn't sure if he would want to _eat_ like a wolf.

"Boss calls you Red…anyway, it's fun… makes you act all feisty," Tony teased the redhead, dancing to one side to avoid the bone she threw at him. "Boss? Can I go for a run…in the forest? I'll be back in time for dinner."

Gibbs looked his agent over. Since his kidnapping, transformation and rescue, the younger man had lost some weight, his newly increased metabolism making it hard to regain the amount lost during his capture. His healthy lifestyle for the last few weeks along with the increased exercise and changes of being a were-wolf had given him more muscle, though lean and lithe rather than bulky, the jump in energy also meant he needed to run - as man or wolf - at least twice a day to keep from getting jittery. Tilting his head, Gibbs gave permission. Tony was now allowed out on his own for limited periods, with his delicate nose he would know when food was nearly ready, so the silver haired man knew Tony wouldn't be gone too long.

With a whoop DiNozzo ran inside to change and came bounding out again after a few moments. Even though it would mean another shower he had come to love the feel of the forest paths beneath his paws. Running rings around his Alpha and a laughing Rhi for a few seconds he then took off, crashing into the undergrowth with cheerful abandon. The earlier hunt had required stealth and control…now he could _run _and just enjoy the myriad of sounds and scents surrounding him.

After a while the delicious scent of barbequed venison drew him back towards the cabin. Tony grimaced, wondering what Gibbs would say when he saw the state of his charge. The young wolf had been blissfully chasing a rabbit, no intention of actually _catching _it, when he had tumbled headlong into the stream that ran through the property. Now his fur was damp and tufted out, his slightly over large ears drooping as he imagined Rhi's delighted giggles. He was limping slightly, his left wrist was bruised. Trotting along the path he let out a pathetic whine and then stopped dead as he picked up an unfamiliar scent.

Before he could think what to do, a beautiful woman came round a bend in the path. When she saw the giant animal her first response was to scream and turn to run, however, the strappy sandals she was wearing proved unfit for the task and she fell. Tony cautiously approached to check she was ok, he wagged his tail and woofed softly, trying to look as dog-like as a large wolf could.

Gibbs and Rhi were just beginning to wonder where Tony had gotten to when they heard a feminine scream from nearby. They ran into the trees as fast as they could, wondering who on earth it was. This was private property and due to the wolfish nature of the guests the fencing was very secure, it had to be to prevent rogues. Barely two hundred yards into the trees they found the source of the scream, although she was now obviously over her fright. Gibbs couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle as he saw a beautiful young woman kneeling on the grass, his agent laid flat on his back and grinning in pure bliss as she rubbed his tummy.

"DiNozzo! What are you doing?!" Gibbs snapped - the effect ruined by his smile.

Tony leapt up, a sheepish look in his green eyes. He ducked his head and wagged his tail hopefully, before looking over his shoulder at the woman, then back to Gibbs…with a decidedly wicked glint in his eye he gave a wink before going back to be petted some more.

"DiNozzo, heel," Gibbs ordered, ignoring the resentful set to his agent's body posture.

Tony obeyed his Alpha, he knew the consequences would be highly unpleasant if he didn't. With a sigh he settled at his boss's feet and looked at the woman he had found. Now that he had stopped to think, it _did _seem strange that someone had found their way this close to the cabin, past the security. She didn't smell threatening and her pulse rate was fairly steady, no more than vaguely nervous anyway.

"_What's going on?" _Rhi asked, deciding not to tip off the stranger.

"_Dunno, I was heading back and ran into her, she screamed and ran…fell, I checked on her…she started calling me 'good doggy'…and who am I to turn down a belly rub by a pretty lady?" _Tony looked quite proud of himself, though he winced when Rhi 'patted' him quite hard on the back of the head.

"This is private property, what do you want?" Gibbs asked the stranger, coming straight to the point as usual.

"Well… I was out walking with my friends and we saw the fence…and the warning about dangerous animals…but he's not dangerous, he's a widdle snukki-woo izz'n'he?" she replied, approaching Tony again, though she backed off under Gibbs glare. "And we wanted to know what the dangerous animals _were_…so we drew lots for who climbs over…and here I am."

The three were-wolves winced at her squeaky excitement, the pitch was quite painful. With his senses at their most sensitive due to being in wolf form, Tony suddenly pricked his ears and growled. He heard movement further up the path. Gibbs and Rhi both turned towards the threat, Gibbs with a hand on the wolf's neck to keep him still. As they watched, three more college-age people came running down the path, apparently looking for their missing friend.

The four young people admitted to being students at Idaho State, though they were here for a short trip over Thanksgiving. Tony jumped at that, he hadn't realised that Thanksgiving was this week. The students couldn't stand up to the infamous Gibbs Glare and soon confessed to vandalising the fence - they thought it was 'unnatural' to keep wild animals confined when there was so much parkland around. Throughout the conversation they were staring at Tony, there was no way anyone who knew animals could mistake him for anything other than a wolf, at least not in this wild setting.

"Dude! What you've done to that animal is wrong! He should be free…y'know…with a pack n stuff," one of the youths shouted at Gibbs.

"Hey! You don't know anything about that wolf now, do you?" Rhi stepped forward, her temper flaring. "We rescued him from a cage where he was tortured for some guy's own little power trip, this land is securely fenced so we can rehabilitate the poor boy and let him be what he can. We have had to teach him how to hunt and how to track prey…so back off."

The kids had the grace to look ashamed. They had decided to 'free the wolves' in a semi-drunken moment of bravado and misplaced compassion. After meeting the people and seeing the size of the wolf with them, the students were rapidly changing their minds about just how clever they had been. Tony had kept up a low, unhappy grumble at the new arrivals. Although he had enjoyed the attention off the first girl, the scents of anger, alcohol and aggression made him nervous of the three boys. Gibbs and DiNozzo escorted the students to the edge of the property, where Gibbs got their ID and enough money to get the fence repaired.

Once back at the cabin Tony headed off for another change, shower and clothes whilst Gibbs helped Rhi get food sorted. The younger man crept out to join them, his entire body posture indicating he didn't want to be noticed. DiNozzo was still finding this side of his new life frustrating, that he was now responding like this to his boss. Sure, he had always acted as Beta in the NCIS team but now he had barely any control over his emotional response. Thankfully Gibbs never said anything, just slapped a plate down with a perfectly cooked steak and some salad on it.

Tony closed his eyes and groaned as the tender venison melted on his tongue. Looking up at the darkening sky he couldn't help but think this was one of the best Thanksgiving weeks ever…he had a new family, a pack…somewhere he truly belonged for as long as he wanted…good food and, after looking beside the chair, good beer. What more could a were-wolf want?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Chapter 19 is here, the last chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow, Monday at latest. This has been a fantastic experience and I am amazed how popular it seems to be, especially as several reviews say they like it even though they don't normally like AU fics/paranormal/shape shifter stories. In response to several queries I am now looking at doing an extra fic, a one shot basically explaining my Lycan Mythos - the rules of the society I have created. Title ideas would be appreciated.

Alder, my ever marvellous Beta has helped so much with this chapter… it came into this world unhappy, kicking and screaming and she helped me wrangle it into a part of the story. *showers the Alder in a mountain of Thornton's Chocolate Covered Scientists Variety Pack (Tesla, McKay, McGee and Spock included)

Disclaimer: Still not mine… except for the ones you never heard of before and Rhi :p

**Chapter 19**

_Two weeks later…_

Tony was pacing nervously. Today was their last day alone at the cabin. Tomorrow the delegation from the Council was arriving for his test, their job to make sure he could survive undetected in human society. If he failed they would tear him limb from limb…or if he was lucky he might have a chance to be taken to a remote Clan location. There were a few groups that lived far from civilisation that could possibly take him in if the Council ordered it. Tony wasn't sure whether he would prefer death or banishment.

Gibbs was more than aware of Tony's emotional turmoil - to try ease things for the nervous younger man Jethro had even made the journey into town to get a selection of DVDs to distract him. He persuaded Tony to settle on the sofa to watch one that Gibbs thought would get a rise out of his charge, 'An American Werewolf in London'…as he had guessed, Tony had seen it before and was running through the trivia.

"Hey…you know this bit's pretty cool…when he asks for that phone number? It's a real one, for somewhere in Long Island! Normally they have that fake 'five-five-five' area code for use in movies so this is pretty rare," Tony prattled on happily as he ate some popcorn.

The two True-Born were glad that the distraction was working, though Rhi squirmed slightly under the looks she was getting from Gibbs. Once again she was curled up with Tony, a habit they had formed when watching movies. Gibbs had noticed the growing closeness between the two and was mildly concerned. Rhiannon was the first female were-wolf that Tony had met and with all the trauma he had experienced in the beginning, he had been fragile for several weeks. He was really only just regaining his equilibrium. The supervisory agent just didn't want either of his young friends to be hurt if it didn't last.

The silver haired man had found himself relishing the feeling of having a pack to call his own. Tony had already agreed to move into the spare room in Gibbs' house when they got back to DC, at least for the first year…it was a requirement of the Council anyway. Rhi had also decided to stay. It looked like Gibbs would have to clear out his small office to give her a room, or she could sub-let Tony's apartment for the year. The details could be hashed out after they got home, either way… now he had a pack again he was one happy Alpha. It was only fitting that Tony, a man he thought of as a son, was a part of it.

The three of them sat, enjoying their closeness and Tony's funny and informative commentary, all of them ignoring what the next day may bring.

*****

Tony was up at the crack of dawn, once again mildly manic in his cheerful demeanour. He cooked a full breakfast for them all and brewed triple strength coffee for Gibbs, he had a feeling the boss was gonna need it. Rhi took the SUV up to the gate to meet the delegation, leaving Gibbs with the panicked younger man.

Gibbs kept Tony to the routine they had established in the cabin, trusting the familiar pattern to help calm the distressed man. As they headed out on their morning run - in human form - Gibbs could see DiNozzo relaxing a little, he had confidence in his senior field agent. Tony may be loud, brash and juvenile at times but when it mattered the man was pure steel and had a good heart. Gibbs was looking forward to getting his new pack back to DC, find out how the team was doing and how Agent Martinez was doing with the case. With his team standing down it had been up to Martinez to finish the Lepatier case, Gibbs hadn't been in touch since they had left five weeks ago.

As the supervisory agent led his man back to the cabin he saw the Council team were there. Jeni, her mate Nicholas, Nate Keelby - head Alpha of the Council - and four of his pack were there. Gibbs let his breath out in a huff, it was up to Tony now.

*****

Tony was exhausted, the Council team had been putting him through his paces for hours now. He had lost track of how many times he had shifted back and forth, without food or sleep. He still required triple his normal calorie intake when shifting shape more than once a day, and sleep was vital too, so right now he was at his limits of endurance. Now they were giving him a stress test, seeing if he could be provoked into an emotional shift when tired. They had been tormenting him for hours, trying to anger him.

"Awh, lookit da widdle wuffie cub" one of the strangers said, his long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, looking Tony over with contempt in his eyes. "Den, James, Bubs… look at him! Scrawny…!"

One of the others, a well muscled African-American with tribal tattoos covering every inch of exposed skin, came up and grabbed Tony's jaw, tilting his face side to side.

"Yeah…boy's way too pretty for anyone to take serious. And look at those clothes! He's just some rich li'l poppa's boy wanting to play in the big league." The large man grabbed Tony by the scruff and shook him before dropping him in disgust.

Tony grinned up at them and spat to one side. His team always told him that he could annoy the bad guys so much they'd turn themselves in just to get away from him.

"C'mon guys! I know your boss didn't bring you cos you provide scintillating conversation… what you trying to do here? You know…this reminds me of a movie…you know GI Jane? During SERE training when the Master Chief is knocking Demi Moore around, trying to make her crack. Sure I'm comparing myself to a woman, but what a woman…man, she made me think about joining up" Tony trailed off, a wistful yet mischievous glint in his eye.

The blond was back, this time with a shorter brown-haired man in tow. They started jostling Tony between them, like jocks in the locker room.

"Ain't no way he can survive in the Clan…he's an embarrassment. This _Cub_ ain't worth our time, no way he's fit to be Clan," the brown haired man gave Tony a sarcastic pat on the cheek.

"Hell yeah," Blondie replied. "Look at him, all soft…bet he hasn't worked a day in his life, everything on a silver platter…"

"Seriously...? That all you guys got?" Tony grinned. "My Granny could reduce a grown man to tears in five minutes flat…"

The blonde were-wolf stalked around Tony, pushing him this way and that, as if inspecting a particularly sorry specimen at a horse sale. A swift kick to the back of the knees had the agent come crashing down, a cruel hand pulling his hair so his head was tilted back and his throat exposed. The three other tormentors were now circling him as the blonde one held his head at the uncomfortable angle.

Tony growled as he was forced into the vulnerable position, he might be new but there was no way he had to accept this sort of thing from them. They weren't Alphas - heck, they weren't even Beta level wolves - they were just middle ranking men from the pack. Gibbs had explained the rules about who he had to give way to on Clan matters, and only Alpha and Beta wolves had made that list. He spat in Blondie's face.

"Oh crap, Den, the little bastard just spat at me." The blond backhanded Tony across the jaw. "We should give the brat a lesson, mebbe shave off this pretty hair he's ever so carefully done…you ever see a guy spend that much time on his hair?"

"Shaddup Ty," another replied - Den, Tony's befuddled mind seemed to think. "C'mon kid…what makes you angry? Lemme guess…it ain't gonna be dissin' yo pretty boy looks or slappin' ya round a mite… Maybe it's mommy issues? Or how about daddy…wonder what _he'd _say, seein' his boy rollin' in the mud like some beggar…? No…?"

Den knelt down next to the panting man, leant close to whisper into his ear.

"Y'know what? You should just give in…let us kill ya. Just think, no more NCIS, no more jumpin' through hoops for people who know what a screw up you are. Oh yeah, y'just _know_ they still blame you for the Director… Sheppard wasn't it? And you won't have to put up with that stupid McGee…all you ever did was cover for him. Wonder they ever let that geek hold a gun… Mind…might be worth goin' back just for that Zee-vah! Whooo…she's a _fine_ piece o' tail that one… bet she's _real_ flex-ee-bull! Of course…if the lil Israeli doesn't wanna play I bet that lil Goth gal you got hidden away will…now, she looks like she would appreciate some time with a real man…" the huge man winked, his teeth flashing white against his dark skin, "Bet she's sweet as…"

Tony launched himself at the huge were-wolf with a roar of anger, fists swinging as he laid into him. The other three ran in to haul the agent away before he could do any real damage. Den was a big man, six feet five of solid muscle, yet Tony's sudden attack had surprised him and he'd gone down. Now he wiped blood from a split lip and grinned.

"Hey kid, you're not bad! Ain't nobody got a hit on me in years…hoo-whee that's a sweet left hook y'got." Den held out a hand to the smaller man. "Put it there man. You din't shift neither…though y'might wanna sit on that temper a bit, least 'round our Alpha."

Tony looked over to where Keelby, Gibbs, Jeni and Nicholas were sat drinking coffee, Rhi had left earlier after not being able to take the way they were abusing her friend. With a barely human growl DiNozzo got himself fully under control again. He knew these men were only doing their jobs and they had to be certain he was safe to let loose on civilisation again, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Looking into Gibbs' eyes he could see his Alpha was pleased with his performance so far, that did more to help him settle than anything else. Tony had followed Gibbs for almost nine years now and there was no-one he trusted more - ok, so the new Bane-Wolf didn't _really _want to live with his boss for the next year, but it could be worse. It could have been Fornell.

*****

Gibbs had been struggling for most of the day, watching the Council put Tony through his paces and not being allowed to help had been hard for him to take. DiNozzo had shifted several times in several situations, tracked and killed prey, tracked and captured one of the Council Juniors, fought four all-in fights across the day - won two, lost one and drew one - throughout it all they had teased and tormented him. He had been tested on his senses, his strength, agility, telepathic ability and they even had Keelby give him a full medical. That had Tony flushing bright red when he was told it would have to be in wolf form as the Council Alpha was a veterinarian.

When DiNozzo was finally allowed to go to bed he barely had the energy to undress - Gibbs had forced a couple of protein shakes into him and now all he wanted to do was sleep for a week. As it was he only had until the next morning when the Council would pass their verdict. He fell into an exhausted slumber, though he occasionally whimpered as he relived the days ordeal mixed with scenes from his days with Lepatier. Gibbs stood in the doorway before going over and soothing his ward.

"S'alright Cub, you're gonna be alright" he murmured, pulling the blanket up over Tony's shoulders.

*****

The next morning arrived all too soon. Tony stayed huddled in his bed, not wanting to face the others, anything to delay meeting with the Council. He whimpered slightly as the door swung open and Gibbs dragged the covers back.

"C'mon Tony, they're not gonna go away just cos you're hiding in here," the older agent said gruffly, though not unkindly. He ruffled Tony's hair as he left the younger man to dress.

DiNozzo shuffled into the family room and wasn't surprised to see everyone gathered there. Their faces gave nothing away, leaving the young Bane uncertain of his standing. As there were no vacant seats available…Den and Ty were already sitting on the floor…Tony went and sat down between Gibbs' and Rhi's legs, unconsciously leaning into his Alpha for support. Though he knew Gibbs would defend him in any situation he also knew that the older man couldn't take on the entire Council for him.

"Agent DiNozzo…I'm sure you are anxious to hear what we have to say" Jeni greeted him.

Tony bowed his head and dropped his shoulders, a sign of respect for the members of the Council. The seven were-wolves before him had the highest ranks in America - though Gibbs was being treated as their equal, Tony knew he was a long way down the pecking order here.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, it is my duty as the Alpha of the Council and as such the head of the entire Clan, to accept or reject your petition to be counted as a member of our society. Over the last twenty-four hours we have tested you on all the skills a Bane must learn in order to rejoin human society. I am happy to say that you have passed…although, I do have some personal concerns. It is my decree that you must live with Alpha Gibbs until such time as we see fit. This is a highly unusual situation that we find ourselves in. As Gibbs does not have a true pack I am assigning Den Jacobson to your district, he will be the eyes and ears of the Council…but Tony, he is also there to be your friend. He is a Bane-Wolf himself - listen to him and learn well Cub. You are free to leave with your Alpha. However - if we hear of any threat to our people, you _will_ be put down, do you understand me, Cub?" The Council Alpha sat down, having stood to deliver the verdict.

Tony stared at Keelby, gratitude shining in his eyes. After five long weeks he was finally going home. Not only that but he now felt like he really had a family, for the first time since his mother had died when he was eight. Bowing low to the Council members Tony turned and hugged Gibbs and Rhi. Then he lowered his head and buried his face in the join between Rhi's shoulder and neck, inhaling her scent and shaking as he fought his emotions.

As the Council delegation left the room Tony fought to maintain what was left of his composure. Throughout his teens and adult life he had tried to fend off strong feelings whenever they threatened that mask. But as he stood in the warm embrace of Rhi's arms, Gibbs' hand firm and supportive on his shoulder, the new Bane-Wolf found his carefully built shields were crashing down and the fear, anger and relief of the last weeks threatened to overwhelm him.

"_DiNozzo's __**don't**__ cry, damn it," _he berated himself silently.

But as a single tear escaped he wondered, maybe were-wolves do.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Well, here it is... the final chapter! This has been *so* much fun and thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. More reviews always welcome!

I have to thank Alder again... without her the Repetition Fairy would have had me only using maybe 12 adjectives in the entire fic :-p she has helped me tremendously. _*flying-taggle-glomps the Tree* _

Disclaimer: None of Mr B's amazing characters are mine, neither is NCIS, everything else is.

**Chapter 20**

Gibbs grunted as he carried another box down from Tony's apartment. As the lease was up in a month anyway they had decided to just not renew. With the Council having decided to put no time-limit on Tony's probation, there was really no point in hanging onto the place indefinitely. Gibbs was thankful his spare room had a large walk-in closet, Tony had an impressive amount of clothing. He also wondered how on earth the younger man had time to watch the massive DVD collection they had boxed up.

The last three days had been fairly manic, Tony had his evaluation to prepare for so he could return to NCIS, they had redecorated the spare bedroom…Tony's room now. That had been an adventure in itself, Tony and Rhi had painted the walls a gentle dove-grey. Tony had wisely decided to let Rhi make all the decorating choices, it would be less painful in the long run.

The play fight that started during decorating had ended up with Gibbs standing in the doorway, glaring at the two mortified youngsters - a stray splash of paint had missed Tony and hit Gibbs as he had come in to check on them. Jethro looked at his paint bedecked pack members and fought down a chuckle. They looked so bedraggled and sorry for themselves, but had obviously been having tremendous fun until caught. The Alpha sighed and simply closed the door before heading to change out of his now spattered shirt.

Tony and Rhi looked at each other, gulped and quickly finished painting the walls. They had been nearly done when some wicked urge had DiNozzo dab a spot of paint on the tip of the redhead's nose, the rest - as they say - was history. Once the quick-dry paint was on the walls they peeled the protective plastic off the floor - the finished room was completed with slate-grey and midnight blue bedding and cushions, dark wood furniture matching the floor and trim. Overall it was welcoming yet tranquil, an ideal refuge from the outside world. Tony's own queen-sized bed and his drawers had already been brought from the old apartment and within a few hours the room was ready for him to move into, though he would spend a couple more nights on the sofa. They still weren't sure how his physical changes had affected his plague scarred lungs so they weren't risking him with paint fumes just yet.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was in the family room, trying to work out where to put Tony's huge plasma television. After he had taken some measurements he cleared the furniture away from the chosen wall and got to work. Using heavy duty planks, he soon had a custom built media unit complete with shelves for the extensive DVD collection and speaker system that had come with Tony's TV. Even Gibbs had to admit, watching the game on this thing would be fantastic.

He had just sat down with a beer, takeout menu in hand, when two sheepish and freshly scrubbed people stepped into the room. Saying nothing, Gibbs just nodded to the sofa and let them sit in silence whilst he ordered some food. He had already decided that they weren't going to get any further punishment than they had inflicted upon themselves, Tony was so full of energy and nerves about returning to DC that Gibbs was just grateful the house was still standing.

Letting them know they were forgiven, the silver-haired man offered them a beer each, smiling at the surprised relief on their faces. Soon they were all enjoying one of Tony's movies, Air Force One - a film Gibbs actually enjoyed - and sharing a good meal. Looking round his new family, Gibbs smiled. Things were finally looking up.

*****

Tony came bouncing out of the psychiatrist's office, waving a piece of paper.

"Cleared for full active duty Boss, effective immediately! These last few weeks have been interesting and all, but I can't wait to get back…see how Tim and Ziva and Abby and Ducky and…" Tony was babbling in his excitement.

"DiNozzo!" his boss barked, giving him a light _thwap_ to the back of his head. "I get the idea, you'll see everybody tomorrow. Right now we are heading out of the city to meet up with Rhi and Den, you need a run."

Since his transformation Tony had become even more restless and energetic than before - Gibbs hoped that it would settle down soon. Rhi was remarkably in control for a young were-wolf, due to their longevity they were as energetic as children well into their forties. It was one reason that so many ended up in intensely physical careers like the military. Gibbs had been mildly surprised at just how much this had affected Tony, he had really become just like a True-Born in this respect.

They soon arrived at the local reserve where Gibbs led Tony to a small fishing shack by a stream. They used it as a place to stash their clothes and change. Seeing the others had already left their clothes there, Gibbs led his protégé out to find them. Tony picked up on Rhi's scent and after a mental check for permission, tilted his head back and howled. They headed towards the answering call at a steady lope.

The air was fresh and crisp, snow was predicted within a few days. The wolves ran through the forest, Tony and Rhi yipping to each other and playing. Gibbs and Den were much more sedate, forming a tentative truce, though it was obvious Gibbs didn't like the Council assigning someone to watch them. Once they had burned off some of Tony's excess energy they headed back to the City, Den to his new apartment, Gibbs and his pack to his house.

After yet another huge meal Gibbs sent the younger pair off to their rooms, he had a couple of calls to make before he called it a night. For once there were no protests as both DiNozzo and Rhiannon were yawning non-stop. Rhi now had what was once Kelly's room…no longer left empty and forgotten. She had decorated it in cool sage green with shades of the forest for her bedding and curtains, again with dark wood.

Once the others were upstairs Gibbs headed out to the back deck, the air cold and still. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away and it showed in the weather. Pulling out his cell he called the team leader of the investigating team.

"Martinez…where are we on the Lepatier case? I don't want any surprises when DiNozzo comes in to work in the morning."

"Gibbs, thought you'd be calling soon. Look, things have been crazy whilst you've been gone. Lepatier is dead, shot during an escape attempt. Ducky did the autopsy so talk to him for details. Interpol, the Germans, the French…heck we even have a British guy on our case. No-one is happy this guy died in our care, he's wanted all over the place for these murders. At least they are solved though, eh? How's Tony doin'? Marjory, my wife, she's got a casserole for you guys, we heard he's gotta stay with you awhile so she wanted to help out," the reply came.

Gibbs growled, with Lepatier dead there was no chance to question him, or arrange for him to be taken into the Council's custody. Jeni had hoped to get him placed into her facility so he could be tried under Pack law. On the other hand, there would be no trial, no need for Tony to ever see him again. The man would fade into anonymity and soon be forgotten by the human world.

"What about the evidence? That been handed over to anyone?" the senior agent asked.

"Well, most of it has gone back to France but the courier was hijacked. The only things taken were a talisman and an old book - happened in Paris though so out of our hands," Martinez told him, before yawning widely.

"Ok, well, thanks Jim, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Marjory thanks for me will'ya?" Gibbs snapped his phone shut.

A quick call to Peter McLeod confirmed the book was now safe and back where it belonged. Gibbs headed to bed, he was going to need his rest if he was to deal with an excited DiNozzo tomorrow. As much as Tony had enjoyed those last couple of weeks in the retreat - after learning control over his powers - Gibbs knew he was a city boy at heart and would only be truly happy in an urban environment.

*****

The next morning went as Gibbs had expected. He had struggled to keep Tony to his morning routine of run, shower, breakfast and dress for the day. After cajoling, bribing then outright threatening DiNozzo with more time off, the younger agent finally settled down and did as he was told. The way his knee bounced whilst sitting at the breakfast table showed how wound up he still was, though. Even the eight mile run that morning had done little to sap his energy.

Leaving Rhi to her own devices, Gibbs eventually took Tony in to HQ, they were still there by oh-eight-hundred and beat both the other members of the team. After assigning a stack of cold case files to the fidgeting agent, Gibbs headed out for coffee. He had a feeling he was going to need it in unprecedented quantities today.

On his return he saw Ziva and Tim had arrived. They were looking confused as Tony continued working, Gibbs had warned him on pain of death that he had better still be at it when Gibbs returned. Beyond a cheery greeting he had ignored them - when Gibbs used the 'Alpha Tone' as Tony now thought of it, he didn't dare disobey. He was still being heavily influenced by the Council and their warning about screwing up.

"_Go on then DiNozzo, you can talk to the team," _Gibbs freed Tony from the work, smiling slightly at the way he rocketed out of the seat.

The two other agents blinked at the sudden turn of events - having not seen Gibbs yet, they saw no reason for Tony's turn-about in behaviour. The senior field agent gave his surprised team-mates a hug and started talking a mile a minute, asking about Tim's book signing tour and asking after Ziva's aunt Rebekah in France.

Ever since Ziva had applied for - and received - her American citizenship, her father had been trying to alienate her from her family. Ziva had been incredibly grateful for the chance to go to her relatives and strengthen ties with others who had left Israel.

"So… Zee-vah! How was your trip? Where did you go? I hope the family is ok, didja get me a souvenir?" Tony bounced on the spot, obviously happy to be back.

"Tony! It is good to see you," Ziva hugged him back happily. "My trip was fine, I saw my Aunt Rebekah in Paris and some cousins in England. They were pleased to see me and hear that I have left Mossad. It was nice to spend time with them, though I am glad to be home. I did bring you a gift… let me get it"

Tony laughed as she handed him a book entitled "The Language of Love: The Hundred Most Popular French Chat-up Lines." The book was actually a series of articles on relationships, mostly tongue-in-cheek but several good tips hidden amongst them. Tony loved it, especially the ridiculous section on fashion.

Tim and Gibbs also appreciated their gifts, a pair of finely crafted driving gloves for McGee and a large bag of exclusive French Roast coffee beans for Gibbs. The presents for Abby, Ducky and Palmer could wait till later. Ziva smiled as the team examined their gifts, delight obvious in their faces. For the first time in many years she felt truly at home.

Tim regaled the team with stories of his tour, getting laughs for tales of crazed fans. He had one fan follow him around trying to get him to add a shy audio tech called Robert to the team, apparently writing fan fiction to insert himself into the stories was no longer enough. Then there was the woman who showed up in a trench coat and when Tim asked where to sign, she dropped it revealing nothing but stockings and heels as her outfit underneath. Tony had appreciated that one, nearly falling off his chair as he imagined a stammering, blushing Probie.

"So…did you?" Tony managed to ask.

"Did I what?" came the confused reply.

"Did you sign…you know…where she wanted you to?" The grin nearly cracked the senior field agent's face.

"Ah…umn... No…I was _going _to, but security took her away," Tim still looked mildly annoyed by it.

Tony grinned, about to rib the other man some more when he was almost knocked flying by an excited figure in red and black.

"Tony, Tony, Tony! You're back! When did you get here? Why didn't you come down to the lab? How are you?" the Goth squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Abs…Abs…need to breathe," Tony said, gasping as he was released. "I got here at eight and Gibbs told me to sit and stay…so I did. Was gonna be down soon though, I promise. Am fine, though am gonna be staying with Gibbs for a while, shrinks' orders"

Abby bounced around a bit more, fussing over Tony as much as she could. She then went on to give the rest of the team a spirited hug and kissed Gibbs on the cheek before giving him a jaunty salute - with the wrong hand as usual - and heading for the elevator.

"Look after Tony for me, Bossman, we just got him back again" she called over her shoulder.

Tony sat back at his desk, although he had enjoyed the welcome, it still felt wrong somehow. Something was bothering Gibbs, his new found empathy was all but screaming the information to him. Outwardly the team leader looked relaxed and happy to be back after their long break but Tony just _knew_ that was for show.

"So…" Tony said, trying to sound nonchalant, though judging by Gibbs' expression he was failing…at least as far as his Alpha was concerned. "What's happening with Gerard and the poisonings?"

Ziva and McGee shrugged and turned to Gibbs, they hadn't been filled in either yet. All three of the younger agents knew he would have found out that information by now. He kept his face carefully blank, jerking his head to indicate they should follow he led them to a conference room. A couple of calls also had Ducky, Jimmy and Abby join them. They all sat, waiting for him to fill them in. Gibbs just stared back calmly, only standing again when Vance entered the room. Tony couldn't help but notice that Ducky and Gibbs were either side of him, this couldn't be good.

"Director…" Gibbs nodded, handing control over to his boss before once again sitting, one hand on Tony's shoulder.

"I asked Gibbs to bring you here for the debrief as it is more private. I'll start with the good news, we found enough evidence to tie Lepatier in with almost thirty murders across the US and Europe. We also have evidence of theft and embezzlement from his previous employers. There is no sign that he had any accomplices working on any of this with him. He came into the country with a fake passport under the name of René La Brunei, immigration were alerted to the alias after he had already entered the country. Agent DiNozzo…first of all I'm glad to see that you are back with us, you will not have to testify against Lepatier…" the Director looked grim, though his voice was soft.

Tony clenched his fists, the knuckles white. He knew there was bad news coming and the waves of emotion from the people around him were hard to take. Though his empathy was stronger with were-wolves, Gibbs had warned him that he would still have to mask human emotions, but the lesson was harder to apply in practice than in theory. Trembling slightly he leaned into Gibbs hand, accepting the reassurance from his Alpha, he knew Gibbs would keep him safe.

"Gerard Lepatier was killed two weeks ago on transfer from the secure hospital to prison. He attempted to escape and was shot by the two agents guarding him. The entire incident was caught on tape, so there is no question about the circumstances. Both agents' bullets got him in the chest and any one could have been fatal. Due to him dying on our watch we have been having a lot of problems with Interpol and various European authorities. Agent DiNozzo, we have several representatives who wish to interview you so they can complete their own investigations as you are the only surviving victim. Agent Gibbs has already submitted the formal report to us and we have forwarded that on, they just have a few parts they would like to get clarification on. Agent Gibbs, your team is still desk-bound until this is fully sorted and cleared through JAG. Any questions?" Vance chewed on his toothpick as he looked over the gathered group.

Tony stared at his hands. Thankfully they weren't shaking, and outwardly he looked mostly calm and collected. He was pale though and everyone could see he had lost the spark and energy he had arrived with. The news of Lepatier's demise had raised a lot of mixed feelings. While he was glad the man had survived his attack - meaning his beast wasn't a murderer - he was angry that he couldn't face him again and get answers, look him in the eye and prove that he, Anthony DiNozzo, had survived and come out stronger than ever. Then again, now he was dead he wouldn't be running around and telling people about were-wolves. Knowing Tony's luck if he had gotten on TV and announced the fact he had turned the agent into a Lycan…_someone _would believe him and Tony would have suffered the consequences.

Gibbs took Tony down to Ducky's office. The room was now also Tony's unofficial sanctuary, Gibbs had given him orders to head there if he felt things were getting too much. It gave him somewhere quiet to just calm down and refocus himself. The scents were already comforting, the elderly M.E. had left the kettle in there this time and there was a lingering hint of Earl Grey tea in the air. DiNozzo relaxed onto the sofa with a sigh, gratefully accepting the cup he was offered a few minutes later.

"Thanks Ducky, I needed that," the younger man said, a genuine smile on his lips.

"No bother at all Anthony, I'm just happy to see you back with us, and in good health it seems. Now, pander to an old man's wishes and let me look you over." The doctor quietly fussed around the agent, taking new base readings for future comparison. The familiar act of being pampered by Ducky soon had Tony put to rights and he headed up to join Gibbs in the bullpen.

*****

The next few days passed in a whirl of activity, the interviews with the other agencies going off without a hitch - mainly due to Gibbs insisting on sitting in on each one. Tony discovered he could really play the PTSD card and was being clucked over by almost every female in the building. Gibbs didn't mind too much - they had a home cooked meal every night yet none of the were-wolves had to make a thing, casseroles, pot roasts, lasagne and more were delivered by concerned friends every day.

Before Tony knew it, Christmas was upon them. He helped Rhi and Gibbs decorate the house for the season and the manic buying of last minute gifts had even his energy reserves drained. Christmas Eve rolled around and Gibbs had a full house. The three pack members, Den, Ducky, Tim, Ziva, Jimmy and Abby were all gathered together. Jackson Gibbs was coming down, astonished to hear his son had a new pack. Rhi, Ziva and Abby took over the kitchen and were preparing a goose with all the trimmings. Ducky had persuaded them to try the traditional bird along with several other old time additions.

Gibbs propped himself in the doorway and smiled. Tony, Tim, Jimmy and now Abby - on a break from the food - were playing some game on Tony's Xbox 360...Guitar Hero or Rockband or something he thought. Either way they certainly had more enthusiasm than ability if the score and noise was anything to go by. Den was playing dominoes with Ducky, both talking of past travels. Rhi and Ziva were giving the so called music players advice…if you could call Rhi's repeated shrieks of "Use star power!" advice.

Jackson arrived in time for dinner and it was a resounding success. There was a lot of laughter and sharing, friends just enjoying each others company. Tony rose at the end of the meal, tapping a spoon on his glass for attention.

"Guys…I just wanted to say I am so happy you could all make it tonight. Through the years we have shared a lot as a team, some good…some bad…some un-freaking-believable! We have lost friends and made new ones. But I just wanted to say, this last couple of months - well they've been tough - but I discovered something amazing. Not only do I have the best team in NCIS - lab and autopsy crew most _definitely_ included…I also have the best damn family a man could ever hope for. Seriously…you guys are the best, thanks," Tony sat again, his megawatt grin back in place and one hundred percent genuine.

The rest of the table cheered and toasted him with their glasses. They all looked at each other and realised it was true, no matter what…they were family. Den and Jackson looked around the room, even though they were both relatively unknown to the group they had been included, a fact that touched both of their hearts. As one voice the toast was given.

"To family."

A plaintive voice could then be heard.

"Boss? _Now_ can we watch 'It's a Wonderful Life'…please?"

The movie came on over quiet laughter as everyone settled down comfortably to enjoy the film. A miscellaneous group from all walks of life who had somehow come together and found somewhere to call home.

Tony smiled in the darkened room and repeated it in his mind, knowing the other Lycans would hear him.

"_To family…"_

AN#2: I have just about finished a little extra for people. A 'missing scene' from their time in the Cabin. It was originally going to be in the main story but interrupted the flow slightly. This week I will start work on the next instalment: **Wild in the City **

Thank you all again!


End file.
